VIIIa Lección de vida
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡TERMINADO! Dos caballeros aprenderán el significado de la compasión y el recato, y a respetar las opiniones diferentes a las propias. ShakaxOC y ArgolxOC
1. C1: Petición Aceptada

**Desclaimer** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada. Los personajes que no aparecen en la serie y en el manga obviamente son míos. El personaje de Milekha le pertenece a **Atalanta de Esparta**. El personaje de Nahir pertenece a **Ryu Mari.**

¡Perdón por la tardanza! Pero andaba a varios miles de kilómetros de mi computadora.

Por último, este fic está dedicado a **Ryu Mari**. ¡Gracias por apoyarme y tu paciencia, amiga! Espero que esta historia te guste.

Ahora sí, comencemos con la historia.

**LECCIÓN DE VIDA**

**CAPITULO 1: PETICIÓN ACEPTADA**

Era una mañana como cualquiera en el Santuario de Atena. Los santos cumplían sus labores cotidianas, ya repuestos del duro trabajo que había representado la fiesta de cumpleaños de Saori y, sobre todo, de la gran impresión que había causado en todos la noticia de que ahora Máscara Mortal tenía chica.

-¡Es una de las señales del fin del mundo! ¡Estoy seguro!- había dicho Milo cuando se enteró- ¡sálvese quien pueda!-

-Vamos, no es para tanto- dijo Selene- además, no es tan imposible. Yo sé que Máscara Mortal no es muy…-

-¿Humano?- sugirió Milo, ganándose un cariñoso coscorrón de parte de su chica.

-Simpático- dijo Selene- pero bueno, sabes que el amor cambia a las personas-

-Sí, claro- dijo Milo- si no lo hubiera visto, no lo hubiera creído, amor-

En contraste con los caballeros y las amazonas, quienes conocían muy bien a Danny desde hacía tiempo, los guardias se preguntaban que clase de chica había logrado conquistar en tan poco tiempo el despiadado corazón del caballero de Cáncer.

-Tal vez es una bruja malvada- decían entre ellos- o la hija del demonio, con apariencia de un ángel-

Y siempre la evitaban, temerosos de que la chica fuera a poner sobre ellos un encantamiento, olvidando por completo que la única hechicera del Santuario era Lily. Esto no molestó ni a Danny ni a Máscara Mortal, pues al caballero siciliano le hervía la sangre cada vez que un ser vivo se cruzaba con ella.

Isis, la novia de Shura, pasaba ahora más tiempo en el Santuario ayudando a las amazonas, pues Shaina consideraba que el fútbol era buen entrenamiento para sus aprendices. Además, se acercaba el día en que su hermano Ramsés sería operado, y estando cerca de Shura se libraba un poco de sus nervios.

Otro motivo de ajetreo en el Santuario era la noticia de la inminente boda de Saga y Clara dentro de un par de semanas, y todos los caballeros se alegraron mucho se saberlo.

-Ya era hora- había comentado Shion.

-Vaya, uno menos de los viejos y nos faltan tres- había dicho Dokho, mirando a Aioros, Shura y Kanon, los cuales fingieron sufrir de sordera momentánea, cosa que provocó muchas risas entre el resto de los caballeros dorados.

Como dije, esa mañana era como cualquier otra, y todos los caballeros cumplían con sus tareas. En la casa de Virgo, Shaka llevaba a cabo su meditación con más inquietud de la habitual. ¿La razón? El resultado de su reciente viaje a India.

Shaka frunció el entrecejo. Ese pensamiento no lo dejaba en paz.

-Por Buda y todos los Dalai Lama- dijo Shaka, rindiéndose- ¿cómo rayos acepté tal tarea?-

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_Shaka estaba sentado en el centro de un enorme templo budista. El piso del templo estaba hecho de finísimo mármol blanco y rosa, columnas de oro y bellos adornos de blanquísimo marfil. El caballero de Virgo meditaba, como era su costumbre._

_La gente que visitaba el templo se reunía alrededor de Shaka, pues sentían su cálido y pacífico cosmo, lleno de sabiduría._

_Tras meditar por algunos minutos, Shaka apagó su cosmo y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la salida. Un hombre de cabellos negros salió a su encuentro una vez que abandonó el templo. Shaka tenía la impresión de haberlo visto antes en una de las reuniones de los socios de Saori._

_-Señor Shaka- dijo el hombre- ¿de nuevo ha venido a visitar Bombay?-_

_-Vengo solo de paso, señor Prassad- dijo Shaka- me dirijo a Calcuta, a atender un asunto de la señorita Saori Kiddo…-_

_-¿Antes de volver a Grecia?- preguntó el hombre. Shaka asintió. _

_El caballero pareció notar que el sujeto tenía algo que decirle._

_-¿Hay algo en lo que lo pueda ayudar, señor Prassad?- preguntó Shaka._

_-En realidad sí- respondió el hombre- se trata de un favor muy especial que me atreveré a solicitarle, en nombre de mi esposa…-_

_Shaka asintió, como para demostrar que estaba escuchando._

_-Tengo una hija- dijo el señor Prassad- apenas tiene 19 años, pero los grandes maestros de toda India creen que tiene un gran talento, y que ellos no son capaces de enseñarle nada más…- hizo una pausa y continuó- y ya que usted es el mayor de todos los maestros…-_

_-En resumen- interrumpió Shaka- usted quiere que su hija vaya conmigo al Santuario de Atena y aprenda de mí- el hombre asintió, y Shaka bajó un poco la cabeza- me temo que es imposible…-_

_-¿Imposible?- dijo el hombre- no habla enserio…-_

_-Muy en serio- dijo Shaka- el Santuario de Atena no es una escuela budista, y además, la seguridad de…-_

_-Verá que Nahir no será ningún problema- insistió el hombre- mi esposa lo espera… solo necesita alguien que la guíe, y…-_

_-Repito que es imposible, señor- dijo Shaka._

_-No estoy tan seguro de eso- dijo el señor Prassad._

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

Shaka sacudió su cabeza y se aclaró la garganta, fastidiado. No tenía idea de cómo ese hombre, Prassad, lo había convencido de que aceptara. Tal vez porque lo amenazó con suspender sus negocios con Saori: eso la hubiera enojado mucho más que la simple presencia de una chica en el Santuario. ¿Qué más daba?

El caballero suspiró, resignado a lo peor. De todas maneras, ¿qué tan malo podía ser?

Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La ciudad de Bombay estaba en ebullición. Las calles estaban llenas de personas, carretas y animales que transitaban a toda prisa, de un lado a otro sin orden alguno por la avenida principal del mercado.

-¡Por piedad, mis nietos llevan dos días sin comer!- exclamaba una anciana, caminando de un lado a otro de la calle con la mano extendida.

-¡Pescado fresco!¡Pescado fresco!- gritaba un comerciante- ¡solo cinco dólares el kilo!-

-¡Ayúdenme, por piedad!- siguió gritando la anciana.

-¡Pan!¡Pan recién horneado!- gritaba otro comerciante- ¡solo diez centavos la pieza!-

-¡Piedad!¡Mis nietos morirán de hambre!- exclamó la anciana.

-¡Cállate, vieja sucia!- dijo el comerciante de peces, viendo que los gritos de la mujer incomodaban y alejaban a los clientes- estás ahuyentando a los compradores…-

-¡No tengo que darles de comer!- siguió gritando la mujer- ¡piedad para ellos!-

-¡Que te calles, vieja!- dijo el panadero- cállate o te daré de palos…-

En ese preciso momento, el tráfico se aligeró, y pasó un séquito de doncellas y guardias negros, que llevaban sombrillas y abanicos de muchísimos colores, y cuatro de ellos llevaban una litera.

-Gente rica- dijo el panadero, y se volvió hacia la anciana, quien seguía limosneando- cállate de una vez, vieja necia…-

-¡Piedad!- dijo la anciana- solo un pedazo de pan para que no mueran…-

-En tus sueños- dijo el panadero- si te doy algo hoy, no te quitarás de encima de mí…-

-Se lo suplico…- dijo la anciana, lanzándose a los pies del panadero.

-¡Largo!- dijo el panadero enfurecido, apartando a la anciana con un fuerte puntapié- ¡fuera de aquí!-

-¡Abuelita!- exclamaron dos niños, extremadamente flacos y sucios, corriendo en auxilio de la anciana.

-Fuera de aquí ustedes dos también, sucios ratones- dijo enfurecido el panadero, sacando un palo y amenazando a los niños con él- les voy a dar de palos, como se merecen unas sabandijas como…-

Pero se interrumpió al ver a una hermosa mujer joven que estaba de pie frente a él, justo a un lado de la anciana y los dos niños. La joven tenía largos cabellos negros y ojos azules que lo miraban con enojo. Portaba un rico vestido celeste y varias joyas.

-Se…señorita- dijo el panadero haciendo una inclinación- ¿qué hace una distinguida dama como usted tan cerca de esa chusma?-

La joven ignoró al panadero y se inclinó hacia la anciana, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Cuánto lo siento, señora Florence- dijo la hermosa joven en tono de disculpa- fue un grave descuido de mi parte. Levántese. A partir de hoy, nada le faltará ni a usted ni a sus nietos…-

-Oh, señorita Nahir- dijo la mujer, aceptando su mano para ayudarse a levantarse.

Nahir no respondió, pues en ese momento tres enormes guardias negros las rodearon.

-¿Todo está bien, señorita?- preguntó el más alto de los tres.

-Todo está bien, mi estimado Merid- dijo Nahir- la buena señora Florence y sus nietos están cansados y hambrientos, y serán nuestros huéspedes el día de hoy…-

-Pero señorita…- dijo Merid.

-Pero nada- dijo Nahir, ayudando a la anciana a subirse a su propia litera- yo tengo ganas de caminar un poco... vamos a casa-

Así cruzaron las calles de Bombay, hasta llegar a una enorme mansión en un barrio de gente rica.

-Bienvenida a casa, señorita Nahir- dijo una criada- sus padres la esperan para comer...-

-Gracias, Rula- dijo Nahir- pide a los otros que pongan tres asientos más, pues hoy tenemos invitados...-

La criada miró a la anciana y a los dos niños con aire de preocupación, pero no se atrevió a desobedecer y los guió al comedor. Ahí ya había cuatro personas: los padres de Nahir y una criada que llevaba en brazos a un pequeño de dos años.

El padre de Nahir era un hombre de porte orgulloso, y su hija era idéntica a él. Su mujer era rubia, algo difícil de encontrar en la India, y de hermosos ojos verdes. El pequeño era exactamente igual a su madre.

-Buenas tardes, hija- dijo el padre de Nahir con seriedad, sin siquiera mirarla.

-Buenas tardes, papá, mamá- dijo Nahir, y sonrió a su hermanito- hola, Ben-

Nahir tomó su lugar y animó a los invitados a que hicieran lo mismo. Todos comieron con mucho apetito, sobre todo los niños, conversando alegremente. El único que no mencionó nada era el señor Prassad. Al final de la comida, Nahir se volvió a la criada.

-Dime, Mira, ¿hay algún puesto vacante en la cocina, o en algún sitio de la casa?- preguntó.

-En la cocina no, señorita- dijo Mira- sin embargo, desde hace meses la costurera necesita ayuda...-

-¿Sabe usted bordar, señora Florence?- dijo Nahir.

-Por supuesto, señorita- dijo la anciana.

-Entonces está hecho- dijo Nahir- Mira, por favor llévala con la costurera, para que le asigne su nuevo trabajo. Dame a Ben...-

La criada obedeció y salió acompañada de la mujer y los dos niños. El comedor quedó en silencio por algunos minutos, excepto por las risas del pequeño Ben al ver las caras que ponía su hermana mayor.

-Ya habíamos hablado de este asunto, Nahir- dijo el padre, se levantó y gritó- ¡Merid, ven acá!-

-Papá, un idiota de panadero la estaba apaleando- dijo Nahir- no podía permitir...-

-Espero que no hayas hecho nada ridículo- dijo el hombre- oh, aquí estás, Merid- el criado se inclinó ante la mirada furiosa de su patrón- ¿qué te he dicho sobre permitir que mi hija...?-

-Papá, no le digas nada, que yo lo obligué a que me dejara traerlos- dijo Nahir- Merid no es responsable de nada de lo ocurrido...-

-Le ruego me perdone por mi debilidad, señor- dijo Merid- me resulta imposible negarle algo a su hija...-

-De acuerdo, puedes retirarte- dijo el patrón- pero espero que la próxima vez te comportes a la altura de jefe de guardias que eres...-

-Sí, mi señor- dijo Merid, retirándose.

-Emir, ¿no le vas a decir..?- dijo la madre de Nahir, interviniendo por primera vez.

-¿Decirme que?- preguntó Nahir.

-Nahir, tu madre y yo tenemos noticias que darte- dijo el hombre- mañana a primera hora irás a reunirte con un gran maestro para que aprendas de él-

Nahir parpadeó.

-¿Gran maestro?- dijo ella- ¿dónde?¿en Calcuta?-

-En Grecia, en el Santuario de Atena- dijo su padre- su nombre es Shaka de Virgo...-

-¿En Grecia?- exclamó Nahir- ¡pero eso está en Europa!¡Es lejísimos!-

-Será solo por un tiempo- intervino su madre- se dice que el gran maestro Shaka es la reencarnación el mismísimo Buda. No pensarás en perder una oportunidad así...-

-Pero... pero...- comenzó ella.

-Todo está arreglado ya, hija mía- dijo el hombre- di a Mira y a Rula que te ayuden a empacar tus cosas. Tu vuelo es mañana a primera hora, como ya dije...-

Nahir sintió un gran vacío en el estómago. ¿Partir lejos? Dejó a su hermano en los brazos de su madre y salió del comedor.

-Bah, al menos así se mantendrá alejada de los pobretones y de mi dinero...- dijo el hombre.

-¡Emir!- exclamó la mujer- ¿no será esa la razón por la cual aceptaste enviarla al Santuario?-

-Claro que no, Karyme- dijo Emir Prassad- ¿acaso no fiaste tú la que me lo pidió?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Ya veo- dijo Shion, tras escuchar el relato de Shaka sobre su futura visitante- hiciste bien en aceptar, Shaka-

-Gracias, maestro, porque yo lo estaba dudando- dijo Shaka.

-¿Qué dudas?- preguntó Shion.

-Pues... jamás he enseñado a una mujer- dijo Shaka- ¿y si ella no me hace caso?-

-Ser el mentor de una mujer es extremadamente difícil, no lo voy a negar- dijo Shion, poniendo los ojos en blanco al recordar las lecciones que tenía que dar a Saori- pero todo parece indicar que esa chica es buena y no creo que tengas ningún problema...-

-Eso espero, maestro- dijo Shaka, inclinándose ligeramente.

-Bueno, mañana tienes permiso de salir del Santuario para ir por ella- dijo el Patriarca.

-Gracias, maestro- dijo Shaka, inclinándose de nuevo en la presencia de Shion. El caballero de Virgo se dio la media vuelta y se retiró.

Una vez solo, el Patriarca sonrió.

-Vaya, no importa lo que hagamos, los caballeros van cayendo uno por uno- dijo Shion para sí mismo- tal vez este sea el turno de Shaka...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. C2: El Aeropuerto

**CAPITULO 2: EL AEROPUERTO**

Esa noche, después de escuchar las noticias de parte de sus padres, Nahir se había refugiado en el vasto jardín de su casa. Se había sentado en el césped, recargada en el grueso tronco de un árbol, mirando la fuente. En su regazo dormía plácidamente un pequeño tigre albino, al que la chica acariciaba.

-¡Hey, Nahir!- exclamó alegremente un chico, rompiendo el silencio de la noche, y dejándose caer pesadamente junto a ella, haciendo crujir las hojas secas del viejo árbol bajo el cual se encontraba.

-Hola, Nadir- dijo Nahir tristemente, sin mirar al chico de cabellos y ojos negros que estaba sentado junto a ella- ¿qué hay?-

-¿Porqué tan triste, primita?- dijo el chico, sin dejar de sonreír- ¿acaso el ogro de mi tío te envió a Groenlandia?-

-Casi- dijo Nahir- me mandó al Santuario de Atena en Grecia-

-Vaya, eso sí que es lejos- dijo el chico, pensativo, y luego volvió a sonreír- pero mira el lado positivo, me han dicho que Grecia es bellísima...-

-No lo sé...- dijo Nahir.

-Vamos, anímate- dijo Nadir- no te irás para siempre. Además, el pequeño Sahib puede acompañarte... ¡por Buda! A él si que lo extrañaré...-

Nahir sonrió al ver que su primo acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeño tigre blanco, quien agradeció el gesto con un leve ronroneo.

-Gracias, Nadir- dijo la chica.

-Por cierto- dijo Nadir, sacando del bolsillo de su saco una pequeña caja de cartón- toma. Era para tu cumpleaños, pero creo que este es el mejor momento para que la tengas...-

Nahir sonrió y abrió la caja. Era una bella peineta plateada. El chico la tomó y la colocó en los cabellos negros de su prima.

-¿Ves?- dijo Nadir- es bellísima, aunque no tanto como tú...-

-Gracias, Nadir- dijo ella, abrazándolo- te voy a extrañar mucho...-

-Espero que no mucho- dijo Nadir, devolviéndole el abrazo- pero no te olvides de escribir. Diviértete mucho y cuídate por allá...-

-Así lo haré- sonrió ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Argol de Perseo estaba de mal humor. Ya no podía molestar a Máscara Mortal con el asunto de Danny. El caballero de Cáncer parecía que se había hecho inmune a sus comentarios, y cuando perdía la paciencia, Argol no salía ileso.

El caballero de Perseo se dirigía al Recinto de las Amazonas, con la esperanza de encontrar a Shaina y hacerle la vida imposible por un rato. De pronto, vio a Shura y Aioros con sus novias, y sonrió. Sus nuevas víctimas estaban de pie frente a él.

-No pudo haber elegido un momento más inoportuno para llegar- decía Isis en tono preocupado.

-Descuida, ya pensaremos en algo para lidiar con...- comenzó Shura, pero se interrumpió al ver al caballero de plata.

-Aioros, Shura, buenos días- dijo Argol, llegando detrás de los caballeros y palmeando ambas espaldas- y buenos días a las dos guapas señoritas...-

-Ni lo sueñes, Argol- dijo Aioros, frunciendo el entrecejo receloso, pues conocía los malos hábitos del caballero de Perseo- ¿qué pretendes aquí?-

-¿Qué, no puedo saludar a mis dos amigos?- dijo Argol con aire de ofendido y poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia, digna de un Oscar. Shura y Aioros se miraron entre ellos.

-No- respondieron los dos caballeros dorados.

-En fin- dijo Argol, ignorando esto último- ¿porqué están todos tan preocupados en una mañana tan bella?-

-La prima de Isis vendrá de Egipto a la ciudad- dijo Shura- su avión llega al aeropuerto en un par de horas, pero en ese momento estarán operando a Ramsés...-

-¿Y tu prima es tan guapa como tú, o no tanto?- dijo Argol alzando la mirada hacia Isis y cerrándole un ojo.

-Te lo advierto, Argol...- dijo Shura entre dientes, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Tranquilo, amigo mío, quiero ayudar- dijo Argol- tengo la solución a sus problemas. Yo iré a recogerla. ¿Viene de Egipto? ¿Llega en dos horas? Pediré un auto del Santuario. ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Se llama Tari- dijo Isis, un tanto mareada por tanta pregunta- pero hay un problema. Tú no puedes...-

-Sí, si puedo- dijo Argol, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la salida del Santuario- la traeré aquí. La puedes venir a recoger cuando tu hermano salga de su operación. No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo. Hasta luego...-

-Pero...pero...- comenzó Isis, pero Argol ya estaba lejos. Isis puso los ojos en blanco- oh, por Alá, esto es peor de lo que imaginé...-

-Estará bien, Isis- dijo Shura con una sonrisa- tal vez Argol aprenderá su lección-

Aioros y su chica también sonrieron.

-Comienzo a compadecer a Argol, si tu prima es como dices...- dijo el caballero de Sagitario, aunque su sonrisa contradecía sus palabras.

-No te preocupes tanto por ese loco de Argol, Aioros- dijo Shura casi riendo- dioses, lo que daría por ver su cara cuando la vea...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En esos días, los caballeros de bronce habían sido literalmente esclavizados por Saga, el cual estaba muy estresado por los planes de la boda. Había dejado a Zalika en la casa de Aries, donde Kiki se encargaba de entretenerla. Clara, por su parte, tenía mucho trabajo en el hospital, por lo que el caballero de Géminis se encargaba de arreglar todo para el día especial o, mejor dicho, de delegar ese trabajo a Seiya y los otros.

-¡Por todos los dioses!- exclamó Seiya- ¡estoy agotado!-

-Y apenas comienza- dijo Shiryu- espera un par de semanas más...-

-Si Saga sigue así, creo que me suicidaré...- dijo Seiya.

-Pues hazlo, que le harías un favor al mundo...- comentó Ikki, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en una de las columnas del templo de Géminis- mejor deja de quejarte y sigue trabajando...-

Seiya estuvo a punto de responder algo, pero se escuchó la voz del caballero de Géminis a lo lejos.

-¡Seiya! ¿ya llamaste a la chica de las flores?- dijo Saga- siempre no serán blancas, sino amarillas... ¿ya la llamaste?-

-Sí, Saga, ya la llamé- dijo Seiya de mala gana- ya está arreglado-

-Menos mal- dijo Saga- espero que no tengamos ningún problema...-

-Ja, hasta cree- dijo Hyoga- delegándole el trabajo a Seiya...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa mañana, Nahir salió de su casa con una pequeña maleta de mano, y el pequeño tigre blanco apretado contra su pecho. Miró hacia atrás. Su madre llevaba a su hermanito en brazos, quien la miraba como sospechando que algo andaba mal. Varias de las criadas salieron también a despedirla. El fiel Merid estaba de pie junto a la puerta, y no pudo evitar que un par de gruesas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos y rodaran por sus oscuras mejillas.

-No llores, Merid- dijo Nahir, palmeando el grueso brazo del guardia con una sonrisa- no es una despedida, volveré pronto...-

-Así lo espero- dijo el guardia- cuídese mucho, señorita Nahir...-

-Así lo haré- dijo Nahir- y tú cuida a Ben, a mamá, y a todas, y cuídate tú mismo, y no estés triste por mí, que nos veremos pronto...-

-Por supuesto- dijo Merid.

Nahir se volvió a su madre.

-¿Papá no viene a decir adiós?- preguntó la chica. La mujer sacudió la cabeza.

-Está muy ocupado con el trabajo, hija mía- dijo su madre. Nahir asintió tristemente y abrazó a su hermanito.

-Nos veremos pronto, Ben- dijo Nahir- pórtate bien y no le des lata a mamá...-

El pequeño sonrió.

-Hasta pronto, mamá- dijo Nahir, abrazando a su madre también.

-Cuídate mucho, hija, y aprende todo lo que puedas- dijo ella.

Nahir asintió y, tras echar un último vistazo al jardín que estaba en la entrada de su casa, a la fuente y a las personas que se habían reunido ahí para despedirla, subió al auto que la llevaría al aeropuerto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shaina dirigía, como todas las mañanas, el entrenamiento de sus aprendices. Esta vez no era la excepción, y les ordenaba ejecutar los ejercicios más pesados, en vista de que esta vez Isis no estaba ahí para 'salvarlas' con un entrenamiento inofensivo. Las aspirantes a amazonas miraban a Shaina con verdadero terror, mientras Adam observaba toda la escena divirtiéndose.

-No deberías ser tan dura con las pollitas esas- dijo Adam una vez que Shaina concedió un par de minutos de descanso a sus alumnas.

-¿Pollitas?- dijo Shaina en tono molesto.

-Esas crías- dijo Adam alzando las cejas- ¿porqué son mil trescientas cuarenta y dos lagartijas exactamente y no solo mil trescientas cuarenta o mil trescientas o solo mil?-

-Porque quiero- dijo Shaina, cruzando los brazos- y no me critiques que te pongo a ti a hacer lagartijas también...-

-Inténtalo, y te hago pagar mi guitarra- dijo Adam con una amplia sonrisa.

-Y dale con la condenada guitarra- dijo Shaina, poniendo los ojos en blanco bajo su máscara- creí que ese asunto ya estaba zanjado...-

-Mientras no me incluyas en tus entrenamientos suicidas, todo está olvidado- dijo Adam- yo decía que deberías dejarles más tiempo libre porque... tú también tendrías más tiempo libre-

-¿Y para qué querría yo más tiempo libre?- dijo Shaina.

-Pues no sé- dijo Adam, tomando la mano de la amazona y atrayéndola hacia sí mismo- tal vez querrías salir conmigo... hace dos semanas que no sales del Santuario...-

Shaina estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero los ojos de cachorro de Adam se lo impidieron. A veces los chicos logran verse tan adorables que es imposible negarles lo que quieren. Este caso no fue la excepción, y la dura amazona cayó redondita.

-Oh, está bien- dijo ella- pero será la primera y última vez que lo haga, ¿entendido?-

-¡Excelente!- exclamó Adam con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Escuchen todas!- exclamó Shaina- el entrenamiento de hoy se terminó. Mañana las quiero puntuales o las consecuencias serán tan terribles como estén a mi disposición...-

Las aprendices asintieron y se dispersaron, aliviadas.

-¿Y ahora?- dijo Shaina, volviéndose a su chico- ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Bajemos a la ciudad- dijo Adam- un café o una cerveza... contigo me da lo mismo...- se aclaró la garganta- bueno, ve a cambiarte, te espero en quince minutos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Argol llegó al aeropuerto media hora antes de lo esperado. Observó los tableros: el avión proveniente de El Cairo, Egipto, no tardaría en arribar. De pronto, se le ocurrió que había olvidado algo. No tenía idea de cómo sería esa chica.

-Maldición- se dijo el caballero de Perseo- si tan solo hubiera esperado a que me explicara como es esa chica... tal vez se parecen mucho, ya que son primas...-

-¿Argol?- dijo una voz detrás del caballero. Argol se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con el caballero de Virgo- ¿qué rayos haces aquí?-

-¡Me asustaste, Shaka!- exclamó Argol- ¿qué rayos haces aquí?-

-Creo que yo hice la pregunta primero- dijo Shaka sin inmutarse.

-No importa, tú me asustaste- dijo Argol, frunciendo el entrecejo- así que te toca responder primero...-

Shaka suspiró. Argol podía ser muy desesperante cuando se lo proponía, así que decidió responder.

-Vine a recoger a alguien- dijo Shaka- voy a tener un nuevo aprendiz que viene de la India-

-¿Un o una?- dijo Argol con una sonrisa pícara.

-Aún no lo sé- mintió Shaka, pues no estaba de humor para soportar las bromas de Argol.

-Bah, que aburrido- dijo Argol, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? No estarás haciendo algo que no debas, ¿verdad?- dijo Shaka alzando una ceja.

-Ni que fuera quien- dijo Argol con aire ofendido- Isis me pidió que viniera a recoger a su prima Tari que viene desde Egipto, así que tomé un auto del Santuario y vine por ella...-

-¿Te pidió?- dijo Shaka- pues Shura me contó sobre ella, y no creo que Isis te haya pedido que vinieras por ella... y mucho menos tú...-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Argol, esta vez siendo él quien alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué, Isis no te dijo nada?- dijo Shaka.

-No- dijo Argol, esta vez un tanto molesto de no haber escuchado lo que Isis había querido decirle- ¿y de que se trata?-

-Bueno, es que Isis es muy diferente de su prima- dijo Shaka- Tari es...-

-_"El vuelo 457 de Air Greece, proveniente de El Cairo, Egipto, acaba de arribar por la puerta C del Area Internacional. The Flight 457 of Air Greece, fron El Cairo, Egypt, has just arrived at gate C of the International Area"- _resonó una voz en todo el aeropuerto.

-Ese es mi vuelo- dijo Argol, interrumpiendo al caballero dorado- nos vemos luego, Shaka...-

Y corrió hacia esa puerta. Shaka dejó escapar un suspiro. Si hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos, los hubiera puesto en blanco. Ese caballero de plata nunca aprendería.

El caballero de Virgo escuchó el siguiente anuncio.

-_"El jet privado Prassad arribará en la puerta F en una hora. The private jet Prassad Hill arrive in the gate F in an hour's time"-_ dijo la misma voz.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Argol se había dirigido a la puerta C del área internacional, inspeccionando a los pasajeros que iban saliendo. En su mayoría eran hombres de negocios o griegos que habían ido de turistas a Egipto. Había tres o cuatro hombres egipcios también, pero no había señal de Tari.

-¿Me habré equivocado?- se dijo Argol- o tal vez ella perdió su vuelo-

El caballero de plata se acercó al oficial que vigilaba la salida de los pasajeros y del equipaje.

-Disculpe- dijo Argol- ¿no faltan pasajeros de bajar del avión?-

-Así es, señor- respondió el encargado- aún hay tres mujeres abordo...-

Argol estuvo a punto de preguntar porqué, pero se detuvo al ver que dos mujeres viejas salían del avión, griegas ambas. Argol esperó impaciente un par de minutos más, cada cinco segundos volteando a ver el reloj, hasta que...

-Señorita Khayrat, aquí tiene su equipaje- dijo el encargado- todo está en orden, que tenga una buena estancia en Atenas...-

-Gracias- dijo una voz que Argol reconoció muy parecida a la de Isis.

Al volverse, Argol se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, y sintió que su corazón se iba a la garganta. Salió de su estupor, aunque no de su sorpresa, justo a tiempo, pues la chica estaba a punto de retirarse. Se plantó frente a ella para hacerla detenerse.

-¿Tú...tú eres Tari?- preguntó Argol, sorprendido.

-Así es- dijo la chica, alzando una ceja y mirándolo con desconfianza- ¿y tú eres...?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Les pido disculpas adelantadas, pero este fic, a diferencia de los anteriores, no está ya escrito, sino que lo estoy publicando conforme lo voy escribiendo, así que les pido su paciencia...

Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y especialmente por sus reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	3. C3: Tari y Nahir

**CAPITULO 3: TARI Y NAHIR**

-¿Tú eres Tari?- preguntó Argol, sorprendido, mirando a la chica que tenía enfrente con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

La chica que tenía enfrente no era como ninguna otra que el caballero de Perseo hubiera conocido antes. No era muy alta, le llegaba apenas a la mitad de la cara. Llevaba puesta una blusa de color blanco, y sobre ella un saquito de mangas largas color castaño claro. Llevaba una falda blanca que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, y unos tenis blancos también. Sobre la cabeza y cubriéndole todo el cabello y el cuello, llevaba una mascada de color blanco y marrón. En resumen: la única parte de su piel que estaba a la vista eran sus manos y el óvalo de su rostro.

-Así es- dijo ella, alzando una ceja y cruzando los brazos, un tanto desconfiada- ¿y tú eres...?-

Argol sacudió la cabeza repetidamente, como para sacudir su sorpresa.

-Me llamo Argol, Argol de Perseo- dijo éste, inflando su pecho- soy un caballero de plata en el Santuario de Atena...-

-Sí, sí, como sea- dijo Tari, tomando su maleta de ruedas y jalándola, dirigiéndose al lado contrario del sitio donde estaba de pie el caballero. Argol la miró sorprendido y la siguió.

-Oye, espera- dijo Argol una vez que la alcanzó, caminando junto a ella- se supone que te tengo que llevar a...-

-¿A mí?- dijo Tari, deteniéndose y mirándolo, frunciendo el entrecejo. Le lanzó una mirada evaluadora y luego sentenció- no te conozco...-

-Ya lo sé- dijo Argol- pero tu prima Isis me pidió que...-

-Vaya, ese pretexto es nuevo- dijo Tari, volviéndose y preparándose para continuar su camino.

-No es un pretexto- dijo Argol- te digo que tu prima me dijo que...-

-No es cierto- interrumpió la chica, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Isis me conoce bien y jamás, y óyelo bien, JAMAS mandaría a alguien como tú a recogerme...-

-¿Y se puede saber porqué no?- dijo Argol, ahora enfadado.

-Porque no- dijo simplemente Tari.

-Bueno, bueno, lo admito, Isis no me lo pidió- aceptó Argol- yo me ofrecí, y no le di tiempo de negarse, ¿contenta?-

La chica lo evaluó con la mirada una vez más.

-No- dijo Tari, sacando su teléfono celular y marcando algunos números- ¿Isis? Sí, ya llegué... escucha, aquí está un tipo con cara de pervertido aquí que dice que viene por mí...-

-¡Oye!- exclamó Argol de mal humor. La chica lo ignoró.

-Sí, ah, de acuerdo- dijo Tari- está bien, está bien, te veré más tarde... sí, prometo tratar de comportarme, sí... hasta luego- y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Argol.

-Pues al parecer tendrás que lidiar conmigo por un par de horas, según lo que me dijo mi prima, y...- dijo Tari, y de pronto frunció el entrecejo- ¿porqué me miras así?-

-¿Porqué rayos te vistes así?- dijo Argol, mirando de arriba a bajo la extraña vestimenta de la chica- me muero de calor de solo verte así...-

Tari pareció ofenderse por ese comentario, así que tomó de nuevo su equipaje y siguió estirándolo hacia la salida. Argol reprimió un coraje y la siguió.

-Oye, te hice una pregunta- dijo Argol, tratando de quitarle la manija con la cual la chica jalaba su equipaje- ¿qué no contestas lo que te preguntan?-

-No si no quiero- dijo ella, jalando a manija para apartarla de la mano de Argol- soy musulmana, ¿contento?-

-No- dijo Argol, jalando la manija hacia sí mismo- que yo sepa, Isis también es musulmana y no anda vestida así...-

-Isis es un caso aparte- dijo Tari, acentuando su gesto de molestia y jalando la manija para arrebatarle su maleta- ella eligió romper con las reglas del Islam, y ese no es mi problema... y no tengo porqué explicarte nada de esto...-

-En ese caso eres una maleducada- dijo Argol, jalando la manija otra vez.

-Eso crees tú- dijo Tari- y suelta mi maleta-

-¿Porqué?- dijo Argol- si yo te voy a llevar al Santuario de Atena, ¿lo olvidaste?-

-No- dijo Tari, deteniéndose y soltando la manija. Una sonrisa muy peculiar se dibujó en su rostro. La misma sonrisa que pone un niño a punto de hacer una travesura- ¿así que tú vas a cargar mi equipaje por mí? ¡Que amable! Aunque temo que esté demasiado pesado para ti...-

Argol frunció el entrecejo ante ese atentado tan deliberado contra su orgullo. ¿Demasiado pesado para él? Ni soñarlo. Para demostrar que no lo estaba, el caballero de plata soltó la manija y cargó la maleta entera. Pesada no era la palabra adecuada para eso...¡pesadísima! Pero Argol no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años.

-¿Ves como si puedo?- dijo Argol, esforzándose para no aparentar fatiga al cargar semejante bulto- y ahora, ¿nos vamos?-

-Creí que nunca dirías eso- dijo Tari con una sonrisa astuta.

Los dos se dirigieron al estacionamiento del aeropuerto, donde Argol había dejado el auto del Santuario: un Mercedes Benz, el cual era para uso de Saori a menos que haya algún trabajo especial. Argol puso la maleta en la cajuela, abrió la portezuela del copiloto para que Tari subiera, luego rodeó el auto y se introdujo del lado del conductor.

Tari, sin embargo, no se subió, sino que rodeó el auto siguiendo a Argol y aprovechando para mirar el auto.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Argol, mirando a la chica- ¿no subirás?-

-¿No vendrá nadie más?- preguntó Tari.

-No, ¿quién más tendría que venir?- dijo Argol.

-Yo no puedo subirme a un auto sola con un hombre...- dijo Tari.

-¿Y porqué no?- dijo Argol.

-Porque no puedo- dijo Tari- a menos de que yo vaya en el asiento trasero, como si se tratara de un taxi...-

-¿Qué?- dijo Argol, indignado- yo no soy un chofer, soy un caballero. Si no te gusta, te puedes ir al Santuario caminando...-

Tari lo miró por unos segundos. Frunció el entrecejo una vez más, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la calle. Argol dejó caer su cabeza hacia el volante e hizo sonar el claxon con la frente.

-Por todos los dioses...- dijo en voz baja- ¿porqué yo?-

Pero después de medio segundo levantó la vista. Tari se había perdido de vista entre la gente. Poniendo los ojos en blanco se levantó, cerró el auto y salió corriendo tras ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shaka, por su parte, estaba aún esperando que llegara su nueva alumna. El caballero de Virgo estaba sentado en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera.

Aunque no lo aparentaba, estaba un poco preocupado. Nunca antes había enseñado a una mujer. ¿Cómo debía dirigirse con ella? Era una chica rica, al fin y al cabo... una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-"_El Jet Privado Prassad acaba de arribar por la puerta F. Private Jet Prassad has just arrivet to the F gate"-_

-Aquí está- dijo Shaka para sí mismo. El caballero respiró hondo, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta indicada. Primero, salieron de ella al menos cuatro hombres uniformados. Cada uno medía al menos dos metros de altura.

-¿Usted es el señor Shaka de Virgo?- dijo el hombre.

-Así es- dijo Shaka.

-Bueno, ¿y dónde está su seguridad?- dijo el hombre.

-¿Seguridad?- dijo Shaka sin entender.

-Sí, para protegerla...- dijo el hombre.

-No se preocupe, será suficiente mientras esté conmigo- dijo Shaka.

El hombre miró a Shaka un poco desconfiado, pero finalmente asintió.

-Bien, de acuerdo- dijo el hombre- las cosas de la chica están siendo enviadas directamente a la dirección...- sacó un portapapeles- Casa de Virgo, Santuario de Atena, ¿correcto?-

-Correcto- dijo Shaka tranquilamente.

-Bien, entonces todo está listo- dijo el hombre, y se volvió al resto- todo listo, chicos, podemos irnos...-

Los cuatro hombres uniformados se apartaron, revelando a la hermosa chica. Shaka estuvo a punto de abrir sus ojos de la impresión. La chica era la viva imagen de su padre Emir Prassad, pero con toda la belleza que los dioses pueden obsequiar a una mujer mortal. Hermosos ojos azules, largos cabellos negros, piel ligeramente bronceada y mejillas sonrojadas.

La chica en cuestión llevaba puesto un rico vestido de seda color rojo, sandalias doradas y varias joyas de oro también, una peineta de plata entrelazada en sus cabellos y una daga dorada colgando de su cinturón. En su mano llevaba una bolsa de seda, de color rojo también, y con su otra mano aún apretaba contra su pecho al pequeño tigre.

Por su parte, Nahir quedó al instante petrificada. ¿Ese chico era el gran maestro, al que sus padres enviaron? No parecía ser más de un año mayor que ella. Tampoco dejaba de ser un tanto apuesto Pero de pronto, su sabiduría innata se impuso sobre sus ideas.

Por su parte, Shaka salió de su sorpresa casi de inmediato.

-Bienvenida a Grecia, señorita Nahir- dijo Shaka, inclinándose levemente.

-Gracias, maestro Shaka- dijo Nahir, sacudiendo la cabeza, aún impresionada de ver que el gran maestro Shaka era un chico apenas un año mayor que ella- le agradezco que haya venido por mí...-

-No es nada- dijo Shaka- ¿nos vamos?-

Nahir asintió. Shaka estuvo a punto de dar un paso cuando vio pasar a Argol corriendo y gritando algo.

-Vamos, vuelve acá, no seas...- gritaba el caballero de Perseo mientras pasaba corriendo frente al caballero de Virgo, sin verlo. Shaka alzó una ceja, intrigado.

-Que demonios...- dijo para sí mismo. Por medio de su cosmo, pidió a Mu que los teletransportara de regreso al Santuario, pues no tenía ganas de encontrarse con Argol, menos si éste estaba de mal humor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Volvamos con Argol y Tari. La chica había conseguido perderse entre la multitud de personas en el aeropuerto, pero tenía una gran desventaja: una chica vestida como ella sobresalía entre la multitud.

-¿Una chica con la cabeza cubierta por una pañoleta? Se fue por allá...- decía la gente a la que el caballero preguntaba.

Argol tardó al menos media hora en localizar a Tari entre la multitud, pero su necedad evitó que se rindiera antes de encontrarla. Una vez que lo hizo, la detuvo del brazo para que no se le escapara.

-¡Alto!- dijo Argol- ¿qué crees que haces?-

-Suéltame- dijo ella, retirando su brazo y haciendo el ademán de limpiárselo- ningún hombre puede tocarme...-

-Pues deja de caminar de una vez por todas...- dijo el caballero.

-¿Y como vamos a llegar al Santuario?- dijo Tari.

-En auto- dijo Argol entre dientes- se hará como tú quieres, puedes ir en el asiento trasero, pero vámonos de una vez...-

Tari sonrió.

-De acuerdo, vamos- dijo ella.

Mientras caminaban, Tari no borró su sonrisa. Los dos subieron al auto y Argol salió del estacionamiento a toda velocidad. Un hombre los miró alejarse, atraído por el rechinido del auto. Al parecer había sido interrumpido mientras mantenía una conversación por radio.

-Afirmativo, base- dijo el hombre a través de un radiocomunicador, reanudando su conversación- como dije, ya llegó-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La impresión de Nahir al llegar al Santuario fue la misma que la de las demás chicas que habían llegado. El otoño estaba comenzando, y las hojas de los árboles estaban pasando del color dorado a uno castaño. La chica sonrió. Nadir tuvo razón: Grecia era bellísima.

Una vez que Shaka agradeció a Mu por haberlo transportado ahí, el caballero de Virgo se encargó de mostrarle a Nahir los alrededores.

-Estas son las Doce Casas- dijo Shaka- aquí vivimos los doce caballeros dorados, los más poderosos de la orden de Atena. Las amazonas viven en el recinto que ya te mostré. Los caballeros de plata y bronce viven en aquellas pequeñas casas de allá...-

-Vaya, ¿mucha gente vive aquí?- preguntó Nahir.

-Más o menos- explicó Shaka- viven aquí la mayoría de los caballeros, y los aprendices. También algunas chicas que no son amazonas, pero luego te explicaré lo que sucede con ellas...-

-Bueno...- dijo Nahir.

-Al terminar las Doce Casas, está el templo del Patriarca y el templo Principal, donde vive Atena. A esos dos lugares no puedes ir. Tampoco te recomiendo que te acerques mucho a la entrada del Santuario, y si vas al recinto de las amazonas o a salir del Santuario por alguna causa, hazte acompañar de alguien en el trayecto, pues esos sitios no son muy seguros porque los guardias no cumplen bien su trabajo-

-De acuerdo- dijo Nahir, tratando de recordar todo.

-Bueno- dijo Shaka, conduciendo a Nahir al interior de su templo- este es el templo de Virgo, será tu hogar en el tiempo que estés aquí. Esta es tu habitación- añadió al abrir la puerta- tus cosas ya están aquí...-

Nahir iba a agradecer a Shaka cuando el pequeño tigre dejó escapar un rugido.

-¿Qué pasa, Sahib?- dijo Nahir, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño tigre- ¿qué tienes, gatito?-

-¿Gatito?- dijo Shaka, mirando un tanto inseguro al pequeño felino- ¿segura que no es peligroso que lo tengas?-

-Para nada- dijo Nahir- he tenido a Sahib desde el día que nació...-

-Bueno, pero mantenlo vigilado- dijo Shaka- creo que es todo. Será mejor que descanses, sé que tu viaje fue muy largo y muy pesado. Mañana comenzaremos, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- dijo Nahir- gracias por todo, maestro Shaka...-

Shaka sonrió.

-Puedes llamarme solo Shaka, si así lo deseas- dijo el caballero de Virgo.

-Gracias, Shaka- sonrió ella.

-Ve a descansar, Nahir- dijo Shaka- mañana tendremos mucho que hacer-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Argol y Tari no tuvieron la misma feliz llegada al Santuario. Tari se la pasó todo el camino criticando la manera de conducir de Argol, aunque esta vez, por raro que parezca, no lo hizo por molestarlo, sino porque la verdad estaba muy asustada de la velocidad que tomaba, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a los embotellamientos y el tránsito lento en las pequeñas calles de El Cairo. Argol pareció notar eso y pisaba el acelerador más de la cuenta.

Tari agradeció a Alá el hecho de haber llegado viva al Santuario una vez que el caballero detuvo el auto.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Argol- ¿disfrutaste el viaje?-

Tari le lanzó una mirada de franco odio. Ya se las pagaría.

-"Disfrutar" no es la palabra que yo buscaría- dijo Tari, mirándolo muy enfadada- ¿y ahora que se supone que voy a hacer aquí?-

-Esperar a que Isis venga por ti- dijo Argol, de mal humor- y espero que sea pronto...-

-Hablas por mí- dijo Tari, mirando a su alrededor- ¿y que se supone que es este lugar?-

-El Santuario de Atena- dijo Argol.

-Oh, sí, recuerdo que Isis lo mencionó una vez- dijo Tari, alzando los ojos- su novio es un caballero de oro, ¿no?- miró a Argol con una sonrisa astuta- ¿tú que me dijiste que eras?-

-De plata- dijo Argol.

-¿Y eso es más o menos que de oro?- dijo Tari- supongo que menos, ¿no?-

-Así es- dijo Argol entre dientes, sospechando la dirección que tomaría esa conversación.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Tari- ¿entonces el novio de mi prima tiene mayor rango que tú? Mira que interesante...-

-¡Medio momento!- exclamó Argol- no se que esté pasando por esa retorcida cabecita tuya, pero más vale que...-

-Sí, sí, como sea- dijo Tari, interrumpiéndolo de nuevo- supongo que este Santuario de Atena no es solamente este montón de rocas y ruinas, ¿verdad?-

-No- dijo Argol- si quieres, podemos entrar...-

Tari asintió, y siguió a Argol, quien iba cargando su equipaje. Ambos estaban rogando a sus respectivos dioses que Isis llamara pronto. Bueno, más Argol que Tari, como se habrán dado cuenta...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**

¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando. Ya vieron que al pobre Argol le va a llover, y pues Shaka no se queda atrás. Espero que les esté gustando. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	4. C4: Primera Impresión

**CAPITULO 4: PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN**

Como dije al final del capitulo anterior, tanto Argol como Tari rogaban porque Isis llamara pronto. Los dos estaban esperando esta llamada, sentados en una roca fuera de las casas de los caballeros de plata, sin hablar entre ellos. Sin embargo, pasaron varias horas y ésta no llegó.

-Ya debió haber llamado- dijo Tari, enroscando nerviosamente un pañuelo- tan solo para decir si Ram está bien...-

-Creí que dijiste que no te agradaban tus primos...- dijo Argol.

-¿Y que esperas?- dijo Tari- aunque no respeten mi religión, son mi sangre también...-

-¡Argol¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- dijo una voz. El caballero de Perseo alzó la vista y miró complacido que se trataba de Aioros.

-¡Aioros!- dijo Argol, un tanto aliviado- ¿qué sucedió con Isis¿por qué no nos ha llamado?-

Aioros iba a responder, pero notó la presencia de la otra chica, y adivinó que sería la prima de Isis, pues resulta que él sí le puso atención a la joven egipcia, no como Argol.

-Tú debes ser Tari- dijo Aioros con una sonrisa- soy Aioros de Sagitario. Tu prima y Shura me pidieron que te avisara que no podrán venir por ti hoy, sino hasta mañana...-

-¿Y mi primo¿está bien?- dijo Tari.

-Sí, apenas acaban de ingresarlo- explicó Aioros- parece que hubo una confusión con las horas, no era a las 9 de la mañana sino de la noche... en estos momentos lo están operando...-

-Oh, demonios...- dijo Tari, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-No te preocupes- dijo el caballero de Sagitario- puedes quedarte en el Santuario por esta noche. Dudo que quieras quedarte en casa de Argol...-

-Tienes toda la razón- dijo Tari, haciendo que el caballero de Perseo la mirara de mal humor.

-Pues por mí mejor- replicó Argol.

-Bueno, ven conmigo, le diré a Selene que te consiga un lugar en el recinto de las amazonas... no te preocupes- añadió Aioros- ahí solo hay chicas...-

-Menos mal- dijo Tari.

-Vamos- dijo Aioros, cargando el equipaje de Tari y comenzando a caminar hacia el recinto.

-Bueno, supongo que debo agradecerte por ir por mi- dijo Tari, volviéndose a Argol.

-No fue nada- dijo éste.

-Hasta luego- dijo ella, alejándose tras Aioros.

-Espero que no- dijo Argol al verla alejarse.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nahir tardó un buen rato en desempacar y acomodarse en su nueva habitación. No era tan grande como la de su casa en Bombay, pero lo cierto es que esta tenía una vista preciosa.

Alguien llamó a su puerta.

-Pasen- dijo ella. El caballero de Virgo apareció en ella.

-Lo olvidé- dijo Shaka, un tanto apenado- no has cenado. ¿Tienes hambre?- Nahir asintió- ven, puedes cenar conmigo...-

Nahir dejó a Sahib sobre su cama y siguió a Shaka hacia el comedor de la casa de Virgo. La mesa estaba puesta y servida para ambos.

-Gracias, Shaka- dijo Nahir, una vez que los dos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer.

-No hay de que- dijo Shaka- y dime¿porqué quieres aprender más sobre el budismo?-

Nahir bajó su cabeza un tanto triste.

-Yo... yo no quería- dijo Nahir- yo no se lo pedí a mis padres. Mi madre siempre ha querido que yo lo aprenda bien, y me ha mandado con todos los grandes maestros desde Tíbet hasta Calcuta...-

-Ya veo- dijo Shaka.

-Pero no hay problema- sonrió ella- ya estoy aquí y pues no creo que sea tan malo-

Shaka sonrió.

-¿Y que se supone que me enseñarás?- preguntó Nahir.

-Eso depende de lo que estés dispuesta a aprender- dijo Shaka en voz baja.

Nahir no siguió preguntando, y la cena transcurrió en silencio. Se fue a dormir temprano, pues como Shaka había dicho, estaba completamente agotada.

-Buenas noches, Sahib, que duermas bien- dijo Nahir tras meterse a la cama y apagar la luz.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aioros llevó a Tari a la entrada del recinto de las amazonas.

-Aioros¿qué vienes a hacer por acá a esta hora?- preguntó Marín, saliendo del recinto.

-Hola, Marín- dijo Aioros- ella es la prima de Isis, y se quedará con nosotros por esta noche...-

-De acuerdo- sonrió Marín bajo su máscara. Tari estaba un poco asustada por las máscaras de las chicas, pero no estaba tan sorprendida: Aioros ya se lo había advertido en el camino hacia allá.

-Me llamo Tari Khayrat- dijo ella.

-Yo soy Marín- dijo la amazona- ven, te llevaré con Selene para que te acomode...-

-Buenas noches, chicas- dijo Aioros- buena suerte, Tari-

-Buenas noches- respondió Tari.

-Buenas noches, Aioros, saluda a Giselle por mí- dijo Marín.

Marín condujo a Tari al centro del recinto, donde Selene se ocupaba de ordenar las sábanas que Lily doblaba con su magia.

-Hola, chicas- dijo Marín, quitándose la máscara- Selene, ella es Tari, es la prima de Isis, necesitamos darle un lugar para dormir...-

-Hola, Tari, claro que sí- dijo Selene, y se volvió a Lily- no, Lily, necesitamos otro paquete de sábanas para ella...-

Lily asintió y, con un leve movimiento de su vara, cambió el orden de los paquetes de sábanas, siendo exactamente los que Selene le indicó. Tari miró eso, sorprendida.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Tari- ¿cómo...?-

-Magia- dijo simplemente Lily. Tari dio un paso atrás. Jamás había visto nada tan extraño.

-Bueno- dijo Selene, cargando un paquete de sábanas- acompáñame, te mostraré tu habitación.

-Gracias- dijo ella, siguiendo a Selene y a Marín. Una vez que llegaron al cuarto, Selene puso la cama.

-Tu prima es una muy buena jugadora- comentó Marín.

-Así es, todas quedamos muy impresionadas después del juego del campeonato- dijo Selene- y espero que a tu primo lo puedan curar con esa operación-

-Yo también- sonrió Tari- ¿porqué usan máscaras varias de ustedes?-

-¿Porqué usas tú esa mascada?- dijo Marín a su vez.

-Porque mi religión me indica que ningún hombre puede ver mi cabello- respondió Tari- ¿y ustedes?-

-Es algo tradicional, pero nuestra orden nos indica que ningún hombre puede ver nuestro rostro- dijo Marín- si alguno lo ve, tenemos que elegir entre amarlo o matarlo...-

-Vaya, que drástico- dijo Tari.

-Aunque muy pocas veces lo hacemos- sonrió Marín.

-Menos mal- dijo Tari, y volvió la vista a sus sábanas- ¿y estas no están... encantadas?-

-¿Porqué estarían?- dijo Selene.

-¿Esa chica es una bruja?- preguntó Tari.

-Una hechicera- corrigió Marín- bruja es el término despectivo para eso. Sí, Lily es una hechicera, pero es buena...-

-Bueno- dijo Tari, un tanto insegura.

-Te dejamos para que descanses, debes estar agotada tras tu viaje- dijo Marín- duerme bien y no te preocupes. Mandaré a levantarte para desayunar. Buenas noches...-

-Buenas noches- respondió ella. Marín y Selene salieron. Tari abrió su maleta y sacó un pequeño tapete. Lo colocó en el suelo y se arrodilló sobre el, para comenzar su oración antes de dormir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa tarde, Shaina y Adam habían salido a pasear por la ciudad, y luego llegaron a un pequeño bar cercano al Santuario. Los dos hacían una pareja muy extraña, pero funcionaba para ellos y a nadie más le importaba.

-Todo ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente¿no?- dijo Adam.

-Así es- dijo Shaina- y será mejor que permanezca así...- frunció el entrecejo al ver que su chico encendía un cigarrillo- ¿todavía fumas?-

-Sí, es difícil dejarlo¿sabes?- dijo Adam- pero ahora es solo uno por día, lo juro...-

-Eso espero- dijo Shaina.

-Ya estoy harto de esperar, hermano- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella, la cual poseía un acento extraño- ¿cuál es el siguiente?-

-Mi contacto me informó que acaba de llegar- dijo un segundo hombre, en voz baja- son muchos millones que están de por medio... es solo una infiel de muy lejos, no hay problema. Juntaremos a la banda y en un par de días lo haremos...-

-Bien, bien...- dijo el primero- paguemos, y en el camino me explicas de que trata...-

Los dos hombres se levantaron y se fueron. Shaina los observó mientras pagaban y salían del bar.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- dijo Adam, quien no los había perdido de vista.

-Sí, y no me gustó nada- dijo Shaina- los dos tenían acento extranjero...- miró fijamente a Adam- ¿los seguimos?-

-¿Estás loca?- dijo Adam- ni siquiera sabemos si hacen algo malo. Además, si en verdad son chicos malos yo no puedo defenderte...-

-Lo sé, usualmente yo soy quien te defiende¿no?- dijo Shaina sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

-No olvides que rompí mi guitarra...- comenzó Adam. Shaina se echó a reír- está bien, vamos...-

Los dos salieron del bar, buscando a los tipos. Demasiado tarde. Los dos habían subido a un auto negro y habían partido a toda velocidad.

-Rayos- dijo Shaina un tanto decepcionada.

-Olvídalo, tal vez es algo sin importancia- dijo Adam, apagando la colilla de su cigarrillo en el cenicero que estaba junto a la puerta del bar-volvamos al Santuario, que hace rato que oscureció...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Nahir despertó perezosamente. Ya había amanecido.

-Oh, rayos, primer día- dijo Nahir, estirándose.

Se dio una ducha y se vistió. Mientras se preguntaba que desayunaría, comenzó a buscar a su tigre por la habitación. No estaba.

-¿Sahib?- decía, buscando debajo de la cama- ¿dónde estás, pequeño?-

No lo encontró por ningún lado. Se volvió hacia la puerta, y vio que estaba entreabierta.

-Oh, no- dijo Nahir, saliendo a buscarlo. No pudo ir muy lejos, pues se encontró con Shaka en la entrada.

-¿Perdiste algo?- dijo el caballero en tono fastidiado, aún así sereno.

-Sahib se salió de...- dijo Nahir.

-Aquí está- dijo Shaka, conduciendo a Nahir a su jardín.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo Nahir, mirando alrededor. El jardín se veía hermoso, el viento corría suavemente y había pétalos de hermosas flores color lila volando alrededor. En el centro del jardín había dos árboles altos.

-Este es el jardín de los Saras gemelos- dijo Shaka- y tu mascota está por allá...-

Nahir casi se muere al ver que el pequeño tigre estaba a punto de afilar sus garras en uno de los dos árboles sagrados.

-¡Sahib¡Ven aquí en este instante!- exclamó Nahir.

El pequeño tigre notó que estaba haciendo algo indebido, así que corrió hacia su dueña y se sentó frente a ella muy mansamente, con una mirada de inocencia que hubiera podido conmover aún a Máscara Mortal en sus días malvados.

-Vaya...- dijo Shaka, sorprendido.

-Lo lamento de veras- dijo Nahir, cargando al pequeño felino entre sus brazos- debe estar nervioso porque no conoce el sitio...-

-Está bien, pero para la próxima vigílalo mejor- dijo Shaka, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño felino, quien agradeció el gesto ronroneando suavemente.

-No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar- dijo Nahir.

-Bueno, volvamos dentro a almorzar- dijo Shaka- luego comenzaremos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Argol no había podido dormir bien esa noche. Había tenido pesadillas que incluían a una chica de cabellos negros y rizados, que lloraba abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos. Al mismo tiempo, un par de hombres estaban de pie junto a ella, riendo cruelmente; y una voz femenina gritaba, pidiendo que la dejaran en paz. Y cuando Argol trataba de acercarse, toda la escena se desvanecía y él despertaba sobresaltado.

-Rayos...- murmuró para sí mismo- ¿qué demonios me pasa? Ya van tres veces que sueño lo mismo... ¿será un aviso?-

Pero tras pensarlo unos segundos descartó la idea y se volvió a dormir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tari, por su parte, se levantó adolorida. Nunca había sido buena para dormir en algún lugar extraño a su propia casa. Y no era que la almohada estuviera incómoda, sino que no estaba acostumbrada a ella.

Como dije, se levantó adolorida y tomó una ducha. Se vistió como acostumbraba, aunque esta vez de color azul. Después de ducharse hizo su oración matutina y pensó en buscar a Marín o a Selene. Al salir se encontró con una chica vestida completamente de negro y de alegres ojos color violeta.

-¡Hola!- le dijo Lily alegremente, mostrándole una cesta llena de panecillos de chocolate en su mano izquierda y una charola con vasos de leche en la derecha- ¿desayuno?-

Tari dio un paso atrás, asustada. Realmente no se fiaba de esa chica, o tal vez era que en su país le habían enseñado a temer a todo lo extraño y sobrenatural.

-No...gracias- dijo Tari.

-¿Cómo que no?- dijo Lily, alzando una ceja- pero si no cenaste anoche... debes tener hambre...-

Tari estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero su estómago respondió afirmativamente por ella haciendo un fuerte ruido. La joven egipcia se llevó las manos al abdomen, apenada.

-¿Ves?- dijo Lily, entrando en su habitación y poniendo un vaso de leche y al menos cuatro panecillos sobre la mesa- come, no me iré de aquí hasta que te los termines...-

Tari se cacheteó mentalmente. Tomó asiento sobre la cama y tomó el panecillo. No parecía embrujado ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario, se veía muy apetitoso. Quien sabe que tendrían esos panecillos... tal vez la convertirían en sapo, o la envenenarían. ¡Rayos¿Dónde estaban las demás amazonas en ese momento para salvarla?

-Vamos- dijo Lily, aún sonriendo, sin sospechar nada de los pensamientos de la otra chica.

Ni modo. Alá tendría que protegerla. Tari miró el panecillo y, llenándose de valor, le dio una mordida. ¡Estaba delicioso!

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Lily.

-¡Delicioso!- exclamó Tari.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- dijo Lily- ahora termina eso...-

Tari sonrió y terminó de comer. La idea de que Lily la iba a envenenar se borró de su mente.

-¡Lily¡Panecillos!- llegaron June y Melody. Las dos amazonas engulleron el esto de los panecillos en menos de dos minutos.

-Pero que maleducadas...- dijo Lily al borde de la risa- chicas, ella es Tari, es prima de Isis... Tari, ellas son June y Melody, ambas son amazonas, pero ve tu a saber donde dejaron sus máscaras...-

-Estamos en el recinto- dijo June- y si los hombres saben lo que les conviene no entrarán aquí...-

Tari sonrió.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas- dijo Tari.

-¿Ya conoces el Santuario?- dijo Melody, y Tari sacudió la cabeza- vamos, June, tenemos que mostrárselo...-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo June- solo iremos por las máscaras... volvemos en un segundo...-

Las dos amazonas salieron corriendo. Tari se sentía con mucha energía.

-Gracias por los panecillos, Lily- dijo la joven.

-No hay porqué- sonrió ella- ahora ve con las chicas, te aseguro que te gustará...-

Tari sonrió y salió de su habitación, buscando a las chicas. ¿Quién lo diría? Al fin las cosas en Grecia comenzaban a salirle bien.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando. Aún no hay mucha acción, pero ya mero, no desesperen... Gracias por seguir leyendo, y por los reviews :D

**Abby L. / Nona**


	5. C5: Desacuerdo

**CAPITULO 5: DESACUERDO**

Nahir comenzó su entrenamiento esa mañana, después de dejar a Sahib en su habitación para evitar que hiciera destrozos en la casa de Virgo.

-¿Meditación?- dijo Nahir- pero...-

-Así es- dijo Shaka- abre tu mente, no te cierres a lo que ya conoces... y podrás no solo ver más allá, sino hacer que el resto de la gente lo vea...-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella.

-Podrás crear ilusiones- dijo Shaka- y, al mismo tiempo, evitar caer en las de los demás. Observa-

Shaka se rodeó de un aura dorada, y de la nada apareció un sujeto de aspecto árabe, vestido con una túnica marrón y un turbante blanco que cubría toda su cabeza y su rostro, excepto sus ojos, los cuales eran rojos y despiadados.

El hombre recién aparecido dio un paso adelante, y Nahir dio uno hacia atrás. El hombre le mostró un pequeño anillo dorado.

-No, eso es mío- dijo Nahir, sin atreverse a acercarse al sujeto.

Shaka, por su parte, sonrió e hizo desaparecer la ilusión.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó Nahir, muy impresionada, ya que la ilusión no parecía tal, sino que tenía un extraño aspecto corpóreo.

-Puedo ver dentro de los corazones de las personas- dijo Shaka- pues ahí se encuentran sus debilidades. ¿Los árabes te asustan?-

-Papá tiene un socio árabe- dijo Nahir, asintiendo sorprendida- no tiene buena pinta, y me parece deshonesto... nunca me ha agradado. Además, siempre es cruel con los sirvientes-

Ella juntó sus manos y sintió entre sus dedos el pequeño anillo dorado que siempre llevaba puesto.

-Ese anillo te lo dio alguien especial y temes perderlo- continuó Shaka- así como esa peineta plateada...-

-La peineta me la dio mi primo Nadir antes de venir- dijo Nahir- y el anillo fue un regalo de mi mamá...-

-Ya veo- dijo Shaka- Nahir, tienes que aprender a deshacerte de tus miedos, porque te hacen débil...-

-¿Cómo?- dijo Nahir- temo tanto que algo malo suceda con mi familia...-

-Eso es lo que te hace vulnerable- dijo Shaka- tienes que ser invulnerable en ese aspecto, sin sentimientos hacia nadie...-

Nahir no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello, pero asintió.

-Comencemos- dijo Shaka.

Ambos tomaron asiento para comenzar su meditación.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Ah, esta parte del Santuario ya la conocí- dijo Tari de mal humor. Las chicas la habían llevado a las casas de los caballeros de plata.

-Cierto- dijo June, frunciendo el entrecejo bajo su máscara- viniste con ese bicho de Argol...-

-No le hagas caso a June- dijo Melody, cruzando los brazos y dándole un ligero codazo a la amazona de Camaleón- nunca le ha agradado Argol desde que supo lo que le hizo a Shun antes de que Atena volviera al Santuario...-

-¿Qué le hizo Argol?- preguntó Tari.

-Lo convertí en piedra junto al tonto de Seiya- dijo Argol en tono casual, quien iba llegando detrás de ellas- no sé porqué haces tanto escándalo por eso, June, si no le pasó nada, y en esa pelea yo terminé muerto. De todas maneras, yo solo seguía órdenes...-

-Como sea- dijo June de mal humor.

-Eres un monstruo, Argol- dijo Tari.

-Igual que tú- dijo Argol tratando de no inmutarse- pero al menos yo no lo disimulo...-

-Oigan, chicos, ¿porqué la...?- comenzó Melody, pero se interrumpió al sentir el cosmo de Shaina, especialmente agresivo, dirigiéndose hacia ellas. En menos de dos segundos la amazona de plata apareció junto a ellos.

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?- dijo la amazona de Ophicus- ustedes dos, ¿qué hacen fuera de sus puestos?-

-Estamos libres- dijo June entre dientes- y mostramos el Santuario a Tari-

-Cierto, Marín me comentó algo sobre esa chica- dijo Shaina- pero ustedes dos no tienen nada que hacer en las casas de los caballeros de plata, lo saben muy bien. Quiero una explicación-

-Déjalas, Shaina- intervino Argol, quien ya veía venir un regaño para las dos chicas- le debía dinero a Tari, porque ayer ella pagó el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, y le pedí a las chicas que la acompañaran aquí para pagarle, ya ves que si entro al Recinto me matarías...-

-¿Qué dices? No... oh, cierto- dijo Tari, y frunció el entrecejo- vamos, págame, Argol...-

Shaina los evaluó con la mirada.

-Bueno, ya págale, Argol- dijo Shaina por fin, y se volvió a las dos amazonas- y ustedes dos, salgan de aquí de inmediato-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te enojes, Shaina- dijo Melody, bajando hacia el Recinto.

-Que genio...- comentó June- ¿dónde está Adam cuando necesitamos que te endulce el carácter?-

-Ya verán ustedes dos- dijo Shaina, siguiéndolas.

-¿Porqué Shaina les da órdenes a ellas dos?- preguntó Tari, volviéndose hacia Argol.

-Shaina es amazona de plata igual que Marín- dijo Argol- tienen mayor rango, ya que June es amazona de bronce y Melody apenas es aspirante a una armadura-

-¿Shaina y tú tienen el mismo rango?- dijo Tari. Argol asintió.

-Aún así, Shaina me podría pegar una buena paliza si quisiera- dijo Argol- con el genio que tiene... bueno, ya la viste-

Tari sonrió.

-¿Y porqué le mentiste?- preguntó la chica.

-Porque no quería que castigaran a las chicas- dijo el caballero de Perseo.

-Vaya, tu lado amable no me desagrada tanto- dijo Tari.

-¿Tanto?- dijo Argol- supongo que eso es un cumplido, viniendo de una chica tan malagradecida como tú...-

-Cuidado, que llamo a Shaina- dijo Tari.

-No creo que sea necesario- dijo Argol, señalando las Doce Casas- solo tienes que llamar a un caballero dorado y me masacran...- rió por lo bajo- dile a cualquiera que espié a sus novias mientras se bañaban, te aseguro que no dudarían en matarme...-

-Hablando de caballeros dorados- dijo Tari, sonriendo al imaginar a Argol siendo golpeado por los caballeros dorados- ¿Shura no ha vuelto?-

-Aún no- dijo Argol. De pronto, el caballero frunció el entrecejo- hay intrusos-

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó ella.

-Marín activó la alarma general- explicó Argol- o son muchos o es que hay espías- miró a la chica- quédate aquí, que yo tengo que ir...-

-Quédate aquí mis calcetines- dijo Tari- no me quedaré aquí sola...-

-Oh, rayos- dijo Argol, haciendo una mueca- tienes razón, ven, pero apúrate...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En la casa de Virgo, Nahir notó que Shaka apagó su cosmo de pronto.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó ella.

-Invaden el Santuario- dijo Shaka, levantándose- una amazona activó la alarma...-

-¿Puedo ir?- preguntó Nahir. Shaka lo meditó en silencio unos segundos, y luego asintió.

-Ven- dijo Shaka- si veo que es muy peligroso, pediré a Mu que te mande de regreso...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La mayoría de los caballeros habían respondido al llamado de Marín. La amazona había atrapado a tres hombres, de apariencia árabe, los cuales temblaban de miedo en el suelo.

-Espías- dijo Marín, una vez que llegaron todos- los atrapé escondidos. Estaban siguiendo a Melody, June y Tari-

-¿Qué demonios querían con ellas?- dijo Touma, furioso, levantando a uno de ellos por el cuello. Shun no dijo nada, pero estaba igual de enfadado.

Los hombres comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo en un idioma extraño.

-¿Qué rayos...?- comenzó Aioria.

-Hablan árabe- intervino Tari- dicen que son turistas y que se perdieron. No hablan griego...-

-Y si son turistas perdidos, ¿porqué se escondieron?- dijo Marín- si estaban perdidos, debían preguntar, no esconderse...-

Tari intercambió unas palabras con ellos.

-Dicen que me siguieron al ver que soy musulmana como ellos- respondió Tari- y que se escondieron porque se asustaron con las máscaras de las amazonas.

-Suena razonable- comentó Kanon.

Touma soltó al hombre que sostenía, el cual cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-Yo no les creo- dijo Argol, lanzando una mirada sospechosa a los tres extranjeros.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Shaka- a mí me parece que hay algo más...-

Con su cosmo, el caballero de Virgo lanzó a los tres contra una enorme roca.

-¡Shaka!- exclamó Nahir, al ver lo que hacía su maestro. Shaka la ignoró.

-Vamos, comiencen a hablar o esto se va a poner feo...- dijo el caballero de Virgo.

Los tres hombres comenzaron a gritar en su idioma. Parecían aterrorizados. Shaka comenzó a elevar su cosmo, y el terror de los extranjeros iba en aumento también.

-Argol, detenlo- dijo Tari- no han hecho nada malo...-

-Yo tampoco confío en ellos, Tari- dijo Argol- además, Shaka es un caballero dorado...-

Nahir parecía muy asustada también.

-Shaka, por favor detente- dijo ella, tomando el brazo del caballero- esto no me gusta...-

-¿Cómo sabes que estos sujetos no tienen malas intenciones?- preguntó Shaka- ¿cómo se si no vienen a espiar para un enemigo?-

-Ya te dijeron que son turistas- dijo Nahir, con cierto tono de tristeza-¿qué no tienes compasión?-

-Dejar vivo a un enemigo es un peligro- dijo Shaka.

-Shaka, ella tiene razón- intervino Mu- no tenemos pruebas de que sean enemigos...-

-Sí, tienen razón- dijo Aioria- es fácil perderse entre las ruinas...-

-Tari, diles que nos disculpen, y que los acompañaré a la entrada- dijo Marín.

-Pero...- comenzó Argol, pero Tari no lo dejó terminar, sino que hizo lo que Marín le dijo. Los extranjeros sonrieron aliviados al escucharla y siguieron a la amazona del Aguila a la salida.

-Volvamos a Virgo, Nahir- dijo Shaka en tono serio. Nahir iba a decir algo, pero no se atrevió, y siguió en silencio al caballero.

El resto de los caballeros se dispersaron poco a poco.

-Argol, ¿quién era esa chica que estaba con el caballero rubio?- preguntó Tari una vez que todos se fueron.

-Su nueva alumna- dijo Argol- viene a aprender sobre el budismo con él, viene de India, si mal no recuerdo...-

-¿Budista?- dijo Tari, haciendo una expresión de desagrado.

-Así es- dijo Argol con indiferencia. Luego frunció el entrecejo- ¿tú confías en esos sujetos que estuvieron aquí?- preguntó.

-Son musulmanes como yo, y con eso me basta- dijo Tari- tenemos prohibido mentir...-

Argol no dijo nada. En ese momento llegó Shura.

-Hola, supongo que tú eres Tari- dijo el caballero de Capricornio- yo soy Shura. ¡Buenas noticias!- sonrió- tu primo salió bien de la operación. Tu tía y tus primos están en el hospital. Acompáñame-

-Gracias, Shura- dijo Tari con una sonrisa de tranquilidad, y se volvió a Argol-gracias por todo, y agradece a las chicas por mí...-

-Por supuesto- dijo Argol.

-Pronto vendré a visitarlas- sonrió Tari- ¡hasta pronto!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Touma aún estaba de mal humor por el asunto de los tipos que habían seguido a Melody y a las otras chicas.

-Vamos, amor, no es para tanto- dijo Melody, tratando de tranquilizarlo- no nos hicieron nada y ya se aclaró todo, ¿no? Los pobres turistas estaban perdidos...-

-Sí, pero...- comenzó Touma.

-Tal vez deberíamos ayudar a Saga con lo de su boda, ¿no crees? Ya casi es el gran día- dijo Melody, tratando deliberadamente de cambiar el tema- escuché que Seiya y los otros le están ayudando...-

-¿Seiya? Oh, por todos los dioses...- dijo Touma, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego sonrió- tal vez pueda pedirle ayuda a la señora Artemisa... no creo que le moleste si le pido algo-

-Sería genial- sonrió Melody.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Si había alguien más molesto que Touma o Shun por el asunto de los intrusos árabes, ése era Shaka. Y molesto no era precisamente la palabra.

El caballero de Virgo llegó al templo, seguido de Nahir. La chica sentía el cosmo de Shaka muy molesto.

-¿Shaka?- comenzó ella- sobre lo que pasó...-

-No tenías porqué meterte en ese asunto, Nahir- dijo Shaka en tono cortante. Nahir frunció el entrecejo.

-Ibas a matarlos- dijo ella- ¿cómo no querías que te...?-

-No tenías porqué meterte en ese asunto- repitió Shaka- y si los mataba era porque era necesario-

-¿Qué no tienes compasión?- preguntó ella.

-Ya te dije que no- dijo Shaka- dejar vivo a un enemigo es el peor error que uno puede cometer-

-Esos sujetos no eran enemigos- dijo Nahir- solo turistas que se perdieron...-

-No voy a cambiar mi opinión respecto a esto, Nahir, ni te pedí la tuya- dijo Shaka con severidad- ahora ve a tu habitación, fue todo por hoy-

Nahir se fue a su cuarto, molesta, y cerró la puerta de golpe. Se sentó sobre su cama y acarició al blanco Sahib.

-Tal vez mamá se equivocó, Sahib, y no es tan sabio como dicen...- dijo Nahir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Nuestros guardias fallaron, hermano- dijo un hombre en la taberna, entre el humo de los cigarrillos.

-No fallaron- dijo el que tenía en frente, exhalando todo el humo del cigarrillo- nos trajeron la información adecuada-

-Sí, sí, ya sabemos que está ahí dentro, aunque los idiotas se dejaron ver...- dijo el primero tras apurar su vaso de licor- pero tenemos que formular un plan para que no sospechen...-

-Yo ya tengo uno, gracias a la información- dijo el hombre- mañana temprano lo pondremos en práctica...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, el capi está recién salido del horno... Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	6. C6: El Poder de Nahir

**CAPITULO 6: EL PODER DE NAHIR**

Shura había llevado a Tari al hospital. El caballero no esperaba que la chica se portara muy bien con Isis, sin embargo, sus temores estaban infundados.

-¡Tari! ¡Por fin!- exclamó Isis, abrazando a su prima.

-Estaba muy preocupada- dijo Tari, una vez que soltó a Isis- ¿porqué tardaron tanto?¿cómo está Ram?-

-Muy bien- dijo Tenre- tendrá que quedarse en el hospital por un tiempo, aún no despierta, pero la operación salió de lo mejor...-

-Me alegro- dijo Tari.

-¿Y como te fue en el Santuario?- dijo Isis- y por favor no me digas que le diste lata a algún caballero...-

-¡Oye! ¿Qué me crees?- dijo Tari.

-Te conozco- dijo Isis, mirándola sospechosamente.

-Solo puse mis condiciones y me aseguré de que fueran cumplidas- dijo Tari.

-Argol no se quejó de ella, Isis- dijo Shura- y ya sabes como es de quejumbroso...-

-Bueno- dijo Isis, palmeando la espalda de su prima- vamos a casa. Esta noche Tenre se quedará aquí. Mamá y Amenet están allá...-

-De acuerdo- dijo Tari.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche, Shaka había terminado su meditación un poco tarde y se fue a dormir. Ya habían pasado varias horas y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Había algo que no se lo permitía. Tal vez era el remordimiento de cómo había enviado a Nahir a su habitación. Bueno, después de todo, ella solo había tratado de ayudar.

Y hablando de Nahir, en ese preciso momento, Shaka escuchó su voz. ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo? Shaka agudizó el oído. No era solo la voz de Nahir, sino también la de alguien más. La voz de un hombre.

¡Medio momento! ¿La voz de un hombre?

Shaka se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia el cuarto de Nahir. Mientras lo hacía, trataba de localizar un cosmo extraño en ese sitio. Nada. Solo el cosmo de la chica estaba ahí dentro.

-¿Cómo es posible...?-

Shaka abrió la puerta de golpe. Una sorpresa le aguardaba dentro.

Nahir estaba sentada sobre su cama, con las sábanas blancas hasta la cintura y la mirada fija hacia delante. No parecía estar dormida, pero tampoco despierta. Al pie de la cama, frente a ella, estaba la figura fantasmal de un hombre, la cual parecía hecha de humo.

-No temas más...- decía Nahir en voz baja- tus hijos están bien cuidados por tu padre. Busca tu camino y descansa en paz...-

-¡Mis hijos están vivos!- exclamó la figura, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el cuello de Nahir- ¡me envenenaron! ¡pero mis hijos están vivos!-

-Ellos están bien- dijo Nahir con serenidad- busca tu camino y descansa en paz-

El hombre fantasmal parecía a punto de apretar el cuello de la chica ante la mirada atónita de Shaka. Sin embargo, el extraño ser se detuvo, sonrió lleno de tranquilidad y se desvaneció en el aire. Nahir no se movió. Seguía ahí sentada, con sus hermosos ojos azules aún abiertos. Shaka se acercó y la sacudió ligeramente para hacerla salir de ese trance.

-¿Nahir? Nahir, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Shaka. Nahir parpadeó un par de veces, y luego se volvió al caballero.

-¿Shaka? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó ella, un tanto sorprendida de ver al caballero ahí.

-¿Cómo que qué sucedió?- dijo Shaka- estabas hablando con un... fantasma-

-Ah, eso- sonrió ella, encogiéndose de hombros- ellos vuelven muchas veces, buscando a sus seres queridos. Yo siempre los consuelo y les ayudo a encontrar su camino...-

-¿Su camino?- preguntó Shaka.

-El que llega al lugar eterno- dijo Nahir simplemente.

Shaka la miró, extrañado.

-¿Y ellos no... te lastiman?- preguntó el caballero.

-No, nunca lo han hecho- dijo Nahir- están muy preocupados...-

-Está bien, vuelve a dormir y descansa- dijo Shaka- mañana hablaremos de nuevo sobre esto...-

-De acuerdo- dijo Nahir- buenas noches, Shaka-

-Buenas noches- dijo el caballero, apagando la luz.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Una boda?- dijo Artemisa, un tanto dudosa- no estoy muy segura, Icaro-

Touma hizo una mueca. El y Melody habían entrado al templo de la diosa para pedirle ayuda. Artemisa escuchó atentamente la petición de Touma, mientras que Odiseo y Teseo lo escuchaban, divertidos.

-¿Una boda?- dijo Teseo- ¿hablas en serio?-

-¡Sí!- exclamó Odiseo- ¿podemos ir a esa boda nosotros también?-

-No creo que Saga tenga problemas con eso- dijo Touma, y se volvió hacia Artemisa- ¿podría ser...?-

-No lo sé- repitió Artemisa- lo que pasa es que...-

-Oh, por favor- dijo Melody, levantándose- la señorita Saori nos ayudará, y también el señor Julian Solo... ¿porqué usted no?-

Los tres ángeles y la misma Artemisa se quedaron mirándola, impresionados. Ningún mortal, hombre o mujer, se había atrevido a interrumpir a la diosa y mucho menos a hacerle un reclamo de ese tipo. Vaya que Melody tenía agallas. Artemisa se echó a reír tras unos segundos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Artemisa con una amplia sonrisa- yo me encargaré de todo, ustedes no se preocupen...-

-¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó Melody con una enorme sonrisa, y sacó a Touma del templo de la diosa casi arrastrando, pues no podía recuperarse de la sorpresa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al día siguiente, pocos minutos antes del amanecer, Tari fue despertada por el sonido de una alarma. Se levantó y buscó la fuente de ese ruido. Era un reloj despertador en la mesita de noche junto a la cama de Isis. Tari sonrió y lo apagó. Isis no se había inmutado.

-¿Isis?- dijo Tari, moviéndola para despertarla- pusiste el despertador a las seis de la mañana... ¿qué querías hacer tan temprano?-

-¿Qué? Ah, sí- dijo Isis, sin abrir los ojos- la primera oración de la mañana...- bostezó- pero estoy demasiado cansada... ¿puedes hacerla por mí?-

Tari se sorprendió. Después de todo, desde hacía tiempo que Isis no se vestía ni actuaba conforme a los códigos de su religión, o eso creía Tari.

-La haré, no te preocupes- dijo Tari, pero Isis ya estaba dormida en ese momento.

Tari hizo su oración temprano y se dio una ducha. Quiso desayunar algo pero la alacena estaba vacía, y su tía y sus primas Isis y Amenet estaban dormidas. Ellas se habían desvelado la noche previa en el hospital, así que decidió salir a comprar algo para preparar el desayuno.

Salió a la calle y caminó por un buen rato. Debería haber un supermercado cerca. ¿Porqué rayos no ponía atención a Isis? Esperando no perderse, siguió caminando.

-Buenos días, señorita- dijo una voz masculina tras ella- veo que está perdida...-

Tari se volvió, y se encontró con un hombre moreno, que tenía la pinta de muy apuesto.

-Así es- sonrió ella- busco un supermercado, ¿sabe donde hay uno?-

-Por supuesto, por aquí- dijo el hombre.

-Gracias- dijo Tari, siguiendo al sujeto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa mañana, Clara había llegado directamente al templo de Géminis, ya que ni Mu ni Aldebarán estaban en sus templos. Pasó por la habitación de Kanon, la cual también estaba vacía.

Por fin, llegó a la habitación de Saga. El caballero de Géminis seguía todavía dormido, boca abajo, con la sábana cubriéndolo hasta la cintura y la almohada en la cabeza. La chica se sentó sobre la cama junto al caballero y le quitó la almohada. Su chico tenía el cabello todo enmarañado, y estaba profundamente dormido.

-Despierta, amor- dijo Clara, pasando sus dedos por los cabellos de él y dejando sonoros besos en su mejilla, frente y nariz- ¿por qué dormido tan tarde? Hasta Kanon ya se levantó...-

-Mmm... ¿qué yo que?- dijo Saga, somnoliento.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente- sonrió ella.

-¿Qué hora es?- dijo el caballero, forzándose a abrir los ojos.

-Las once de la mañana, corazón- dijo Clara- creo que te preocupas demasiado por todo este asunto de la boda- sonrió- aunque los caballeros de bronce fueron muy amables al ofrecerse a ayudar-

Saga sonrió, un tanto apenado. Si tan solo ella supiera que había amenazado de muerte a Seiya y al resto de los chicos para obligarlos a ayudar, ya se imaginaba el regaño que recibiría.

-¿Y cómo está Zalika?- preguntó Saga.

-Emocionada, supongo- sonrió Clara- quiere venir a vivir aquí para jugar con Kiki todos los días...-

-¿Te gusta la idea?- dijo Saga.

-Por supuesto- sonrió Clara- pero hay otra idea que me gusta más...-

-¿En serio?- dijo Saga- ¿cuál?-

Como respuesta, Clara se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en los labios. Saga la abrazó para evitar que se separara de él.

-¡Oh, por todos los dioses!- dijo una voz- ¿porqué tan temprano en la mañana?-

Los dos se separaron por la repentina interrupción, y Saga casi saltó para terminar sentado sobre la cama, solo para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Kanon.

-¡O al menos esperen a estar casados para esto!- dijo Kanon, poniendo los ojos en blanco- y pensar que voy a tener que soportar esto a partir de...-

-¡Kanon! ¡Fuera!- exclamaron Saga y Clara al mismo tiempo.

-Que genio- dijo Kanon- quizá no...-

Pero no terminó su frase, porque de pronto entraron corriendo a la habitación Melody y Touma, haciendo mucha bulla.

-¡Clara! ¡Saga!- exclamó Melody- ¡adivinen qué!-

-¡Acabamos de volver de ver a la señora Artemisa!- dijo Touma, emocionado también- dijo que va a convencer a los otros dioses de...-

-¡Medio momento!- dijo Melody- ¿qué rayos estaban haciendo ustedes dos?-

Clara y Saga se miraron entre ellos y luego a los tres "intrusos".

-¡FUERA!- gritaron los dos.

-Pero...- comenzó Touma.

-Yo no me muevo hasta que me digan...- comenzó Melody.

-No me pueden correr de mi propia casa, porque...- comenzó Kanon.

-¡FUERA LOS TRES!- dijeron Saga y Clara al mismo tiempo. Los tres intrusos no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer por su propia seguridad, pues Saga estaba dispuesto a mandarlos a todos a otra dimensión, y Clara no se veía muy inofensiva que digamos tampoco.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, los dos se miraron entre sí.

-Em... ¿en qué estábamos?- dijo Saga. Clara suspiró.

-Saga, pedí a mi jefe mi mes de vacaciones a partir de hoy- dijo Clara- no estaba muy contento, pero de esa manera podré ayudarte con los últimos detalles... y asegurarme de que Seiya no lo eche todo a perder...-

-Tienes razón, amor- dijo Saga.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tari encontró el supermercado gracias al sujeto que conoció en el camino. Los dos entraron juntos e hicieron sus compras. El hombre la acompañó de regreso a su casa, ayudándola a llevar sus víveres.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad- dijo ella.

-No es nada, señorita- dijo el hombre, extendiéndole la mano- mi nombre es Nasser Mohamed...-

-Mi nombre es Tari Kharyat- dijo ella- no me digas que eres egipcio también...-

-Por supuesto- dijo el sujeto- vengo de Alejandría, pero ya llevo un par de meses viviendo aquí... supongo que tú vienes de El Cairo, ¿no?-

-Así es- sonrió Tari- mi primo está en el hospital aquí y vine a verlo... gracias a Alá se está recuperando...-

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Nasser- yo vengo a firmar un tratado de libre culto con el gobierno de Grecia... porque nos informaron que habrá problemas para los practicantes del Islam-

-¿Problemas?- preguntó ella.

-Así es- dijo el sujeto- las negociaciones se han alargado, y se dice que los budistas acaban de enviar a una de sus líderes para convencer a los legisladores de prohibir el Islam en Grecia...-

-Eso es un insulto- dijo Tari, indignada- ¿qué daño les hacemos?-

-Bueno, tú no tienes que preocuparte por ello- dijo Nasser- solo vienes de visita...-

-De todas maneras...- dijo Tari.

-No te preocupes- dijo él- haremos todo lo posible por evitar que esa mujer budista nos eche de Grecia...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa mañana, Nahir había olvidado por completo el asunto de la noche anterior, con el fantasma y todo, ya que el pequeño Sahib había escapado de nuevo. Pero Shaka no lo había olvidado para nada. Sin embargo, el caballero de Virgo no mencionó nada sobre el extraño incidente.

Después de comer, Shaka llevó a Nahir a pasear por los jardines del Santuario, pues pensaba que le hacía mal pasar demasiado tiempo en la casa de Virgo o en el jardín de los Saras.

Esa tarde, había mucha bulla en los patios. Danny había sacado a su caballo a pasear, ante la mirada atenta de Máscara Mortal, y algunas amazonas y guardias miraban impresionados. La chica era realmente buena corriendo en el caballo. Al final, se detuvo junto al caballero de Cáncer.

-Vamos, Máscara, sube conmigo- dijo Danny.

-No quiero- dijo el caballero, cruzando los brazos y mirando en dirección contraria.

-Por favor, Roberto- dijo Danny con enormes ojos de cachorro.

-Esos ojos no convencen a nadie...- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-Por favor...- insistió ella con la misma cara. Máscara Mortal dejó escapar un suspiro y subió al caballo detrás de ella.

-Tonto caballo- dijo Máscara Mortal- vamos...-

Danny sonrió e hizo correr al caballo. Mientras Shaka y Nahir lo miraban, ella se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Shaka, es ella- dijo Nahir- su padre fue el hombre que ayer se me apareció...-

-¿El fantasma?- preguntó Shaka, y ella asintió. Por supuesto, Máscara Mortal les había contado que los padres de Danny fueron envenenados cuando ella era pequeña.

-Sí, así es- dijo Nahir, aún observando a Máscara Mortal sufrir sobre el caballo mientras que Danny se divertía- su padre está más tranquilo ahora que sabe que alguien la ama de una manera muy especial-

Shaka sonrió.

-Bueno, la verdad...- comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por la repentina llegada de June.

-¡Shaka! Creo que tienes problemas...- dijo la amazona.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el caballero.

-Sígueme y lo verás- dijo June- síganme los dos, por favor...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¿Quieren saber en que lío se metió Shaka? Pues sigan leyendo! Jajaja... Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahorita. Los que quieren ver sangre... pronto la verán, don't worry... Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona **


	7. C7: Celos

**CAPITULO 7: CELOS**

Shaka y Nahir siguieron a June hacia los bordes del recinto de las amazonas. Ahí estaban Marín, Shaina y algunas amazonas, y también Selene, Milekha y Lily. Todas parecían estar mirando algo en el centro del círculo que formaban. Milekha abrazaba a su gatita Angora, y Lily parecía apuntarle a algo en el suelo con su vara dorada.

-¡Sahib!- exclamó Nahir- ¿dónde has estado?-

El pequeño tigre estaba jugando en el centro del círculo, tratando de atrapar algunos rayos de luz que Lily había hecho aparecer para mantenerlo ocupado.

-¿Es tuyo?- preguntó Milekha- ¡qué susto me dio! Creí que se iba a comer a Angora...-

-Y Rory no ha parado de gruñirle- añadió Lily, señalando con su mano libre a su gata negra que amenazaba al tigre detrás de la falda de su dueña.

-Sahib, ven acá- dijo Nahir, mientras Lily dejaba de producir las chispas de colores. El pequeño tigre obedeció a su dueña- Sahib, ¿qué has estado haciendo?-

-Créeme, no lo quieres saber- dijo Marín en tono preocupado.

-No es para tanto, Marín- dijo Selene con una amplia sonrisa- solo desgarró un par de sábanas, nada grave- acarició la cabeza del pequeño tigre- eres una lindura...-

-También rasguñó la puerta de entrada del recinto- dijo Shaina, con los brazos cruzados, y luego dejó escapar una risita- y mordió el trasero de un guardia que espiaba hacia el Recinto...-

Todas las amazonas y las chicas se echaron a reír. Shaka, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Si el pequeño tigre había hecho destrozos en el Recinto de las Amazonas... ¿dónde más había estado? ¡Bingo! En las Doce Casas. ¿Y que era peor que otros once santos dorados enfadados?

En menos de cinco segundos obtuvo su respuesta. Saori lo llamaba desde su templo.

-Oh, por todos los dioses...-murmuró Shaka- Nahir, quédate aquí, tengo que ir a hablar con Atena...-

-Eh... está bien- dijo Nahir, algo apenada- ¿hay algún problema?-

-No, ninguno- dijo Shaka en voz baja- quédate aquí, y no te separes de las amazonas, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- dijo Nahir tímidamente. Shaka se fue en dirección de las Doce Casas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tari llegó a casa de sus primos acompañada de Nasser.

-Muchas gracias por todo, en serio- dijo ella.

-No hay de qué- dijo Nasser- tal vez podríamos... no sé, un día de estos tomar un café o algo, ¿no crees?-

-Eso sería excelente- sonrió Tari, abriendo la puerta- hasta pronto...-

Tari entró y cerró la puerta. Parecía que Isis aún no se había levantado. Tari llevó los víveres a la cocina y empezó a cocinar. Acababa de conocer a un sujeto muy simpático, pero había algo que no cuadraba, y no lograba saber que era... era como un mal presentimiento.

-Estás muy callada- dijo Isis, entrando a la cocina tras ella.

-No es nada- dijo Tari- fui al supermercado, y en el camino conocí a un sujeto egipcio muy simpático. ¿Quieres café?-

-Sí, gracias. ¿En serio conociste a un egipcio?- dijo Isis, un tanto sorprendida, aceptando la taza de café- que suerte tienes, en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí no había conocido uno...-

-Sí, dijo que venía a firmar unos tratados de paz- dijo Tari- dijo que hay una mujer budista que quiere prohibir el Islam aquí...-

-Otra vez con eso- dijo Isis- Tari, yo también soy musulmana como tú, pero hay cosas que te tomas muy a pecho...-

-¡Y tú no les das suficiente atención!- dijo Tari.

-¡Ya basta, Tari!- dijo ella- acordamos que no hablaríamos de esto aquí...-

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo- dijo Tari- me voy...-

Tari salió de la casa dando un portazo, dejando a Isis muy enfadada.

-Oh, rayos- dijo Isis, cruzando los brazos- espero que no se meta en problemas...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shaka no tardó mucho en descubrir cual fue el problema con Saori. El pequeño y tierno Sahib se había escapado durante la noche, y había llegado al Templo Principal sin que ningún caballero se diera cuenta. No solo había rasguñado las puertas, sino las cortinas y las sábanas de la habitación de Saori. Y no solo se conformó con eso, sino que se metió al closet y arañó todos y cada uno de los vestidos. También las cortinas del cuarto del Patriarca estaban ampliamente arañadas.

El caballero de Virgo se quedó sin aliento al ver el recuento de los daños.

-No me diga que ese gatito hizo todo eso...- dijo Shaka, bastante sorprendido.

-¿Gatito?- rugió Saori- ¡esa... bestia... echó a perder mis vestidos!-

-Atena, no es para tanto...- comenzó Shion.

-¿Qué no es para tanto, Shion?- rugió Saori de nuevo- ¡mis vestidos están todos destruidos! ¡No tengo que ponerme mañana! ¿Y dices que no es para tanto?-

Shaka se mordió el labio inferior. Vaya que Nahir iba a tener problemas cuando volviera. Pero pronto se cacheteó mentalmente: no había sido culpa de Nahir. Él mismo había dejado abierta la puerta de su habitación cuando fue en la noche a revisar que Nahir estuviera bien, y el pequeño felino había aprovechado para escapar.

-Si crees que no habrá consecuencias por esto, estás muy equivocado, porque...- siguió gruñendo Saori.

-Atena, contrólese por favor- interrumpió Shion por fin, en tono autoritario- no son los únicos que tiene, puede mandar a Tatsumi a traer los que tiene en Japón, y llegarán para antes de esta noche...-

-Oh- dijo Saori- ah, pues sí, ¿verdad?-

Una gruesa gota de sudor resbaló por las frentes de Shion y de Shaka.

-Bueno, creo que este asunto ya está resuelto- dijo Shion tranquilamente- llamaré a Lily para que se encargue de arreglar las cortinas con su magia, no tardará ni un segundo...-

-De acuerdo- dijo Saori- Shaka, puedes retirarte-

-Gracias, Atena- dijo Shaka, agradeciendo a todos los dioses el haber salido vivo de ahí, después de haber visto a Saori tan enojada. Mientras bajaba, llamó a Marín por medio de su cosmo para que acompañara a Nahir a la casa de Virgo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tari había salido de casa muy enojada, dando un portazo que de seguro despertaría a su tía. Pero la verdad no le importó. De todas maneras, ¿para qué rayos vino a Grecia? Solo a ver a Ramsés, y eso no podría hacerlo aún porque debía estar agotado.

¿Qué podía hacer? O mejor aún, ¿a quién podía ir a molestar?

La respuesta saltó a su mente, tan evidente que se preguntó porqué no se le había ocurrido antes. ¡Argol!

Tari tomó el primer autobús que supo que pasaría por el Santuario.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, Nahir miraba asustada a las amazonas. Ya había visto a esas mujeres antes, pero no tan de cerca. Y acompañadas de Lily, la cual hacía cosas muy extrañas para ella con su vara. Sin embargo, su miedo pasó pronto. Si Milekha y Selene no se asustaban, menos ella.

-Hola, chica- dijo Marín- ¿de dónde eres?¿cómo te llamas? ¿por qué estás aquí? Vienes con Shaka en la casa de Virgo, ¿verdad?-

Nahir se sintió mareada con tantas preguntas a la vez.

-Vengo de India- sonrió Nahir- me llamo Nahir. Y sí, vengo con Shaka a aprender...-

-Entonces están haciendo bastante meditación- dijo Lily, quien había vuelto a hacer aparecer de nuevo chispas de colores con su vara, y con ella jugaban tanto Sahib como Rory.

-Sí, bastante- dijo Nahir- ¿y ustedes son?-

-Nosotras somos Shaina, Melody, June, y yo soy Marín- dijo la amazona del águila, presentando a las amazonas- ella es Selene, la de la gatita blanca es Milekha y la de las chispas de colores es Lily-

-Mucho gusto- sonrió Nahir, aún mirando a Lily con curiosidad.

Las chicas se pasaron un rato platicando sobre cosas sin importancia, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por un par de guardias se acercaron a ellas.

-Señorita Shaina- dijo el guardia- hay una chica en la entrada del Santuario que dice que ya ha estado aquí...-

-Ah, por supuesto- dijo Marín, pues Shaina estuvo a punto de decir algo como que no la dejaran pasar- voy con ustedes-

Los guardias no se movieron, sino se quedaron viendo a Nahir con la boca abierta, como si no hubieran visto a una mujer en toda su vida. Nahir frunció el entrecejo realmente molesta. Como odiaba ese tipo de miradas.

-¡Sí, soy una mujer, sexo femenino, dos cromosomas x...!- comenzó a decir la chica. Los guardias al parecer reaccionar y se fueron rápidamente, seguidos por Marín.

-Hola, chicas- llegó diciendo Tari un par de segundos después junto con Marín.

-Hola- sonrió Selene- ¿a qué debemos tu visita?-

-Bueno, ayer me fui sin agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por mí- dijo Tari- y lo menos que podía hacer era visitarlas...-

-Menos mal, no pudimos terminar de mostrarte el Santuario porque alguien nos interrumpió...- dijo June.

-Sí, porque estaban en donde no debían- dijo Shaina.

-Como sea- dijo Melody- por cierto, Tari, ¿ya conoces a Nahir?- Tari sacudió la cabeza.

-Hola, Nahir, me llamo Tari- dijo la chica egipcia, mientras se acomodaba bien la mascada, de color crema ese día, sobre su cabello- vengo de Egipto, mi prima es novia de un caballero dorado, por eso estoy aquí-

-Ya te recuerdo- sonrió Nahir- estabas con ese santo de plata, ayer, cuando ocurrió el incidente de los turistas árabes- Tari asintió- ¿y porqué dejaste tu país?-

Tari suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Las amazonas, Selene y Lily estaban muy entretenidas mirando el juego entre Rory y Sahib. Milekha ya se había ido rumbo a la casa de Acuario con Angora en sus brazos.

-A mi primo lo operaron ayer, y pues quería estar con él, aunque no se me ha hecho verlo- dijo Tari- ¿y tú, porqué dejaste tu país?-

-Mis padres me enviaron- dijo Nahir- ellos querían que aprendiera más sobre el budismo, ya que Shaka es considerado el máximo maestro...-

-¿Y... solo viniste por eso?- preguntó Tari, recordando lo que Nasser había dicho- ¿no viniste por algo más?-

-Pues...no- dijo Nahir- ¿a qué otra cosa vendría?-

-No sé- dijo Tari- ¿por alguna acción diplomática? ¿o religiosa?-

Nahir rió ligeramente.

-No, no podría, soy demasiado joven- dijo Nahir- y además, la política no me gusta mucho...-

Tari le lanzó una mirada desconfiada que la otra no advirtió.

-Tari, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó una voz, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Era Argol. Tari sonrió.

-Vine de visita, como lo prometí- dijo ella- tú que haces tan cerca del recinto...-

-Yo...eh, me encargo de que los guardias no se acerquen a espiar a las amazonas- dijo Argol en tono algo nervioso y no muy convincente- ¿cómo está tu primo?-

-No pude verlo, pero los médicos dicen que todo salió bien- dijo Tari, sin cuestionarlo más.

Argol sonrió levemente, y casi de inmediato se volvió a Nahir.

-Buenas tardes, hermosa señorita- dijo Argol, haciendo una reverencia un tanto ridícula- es un gusto conocerla al fin. Mi nombre es Argol, caballero de plata de Perseo, a sus órdenes, señorita...-

-Gra...gracias- dijo Nahir, un tanto incómoda- tal vez será mejor que me vaya... Shaka debe estar esperándome-

-¿Porqué tan pronto?- dijo Argol con una sonrisa seductora- ¿porqué no mejor te quedas a charlar un rato? Me encantaría estar con una chica tan linda como tú-

Para ese punto Nahir estaba roja a más no poder. Detestaba que la adularan de esa manera. Y al menos en su tierra podía llamar a su fiel Merid, quien era más un hermano mayor que un sirviente, y él se encargaba de echar al adulador. El problema era que esta vez Merid estaba a varios miles de kilómetros de ella, literalmente hablando. Tari, por su parte, estaba verde de coraje. Pero Marín llegó en ese momento.

-Nahir, Shaka me pidió que te acompañara al templo de Virgo- dijo la amazona- a menos que quieras que...-

-Por supuesto, Marín, gracias- dijo Nahir. Se levantó, recogió a Sahib y se dirigió a las Doce Casas junto con Marín, dejando solos a Argol y a una muy enojada Tari.

-Argol, eres un gran maleducado...- dijo Tari entre dientes.

-¿Yo? ¿Porqué?- dijo Argol con aire inocente.

-¿Cómo es posible que te hayas comportado así con una chica?- dijo Tari.

-Eso se llama "ser amable"- dijo Argol con orgullo- como fui amable contigo también, cuando llegaste, pero tú fuiste muy grosera conmigo...-

-Eso se llama ser adulador- dijo Tari.

-Tú le puedes llamar como quieras- dijo Argol, cruzando los brazos- solo platicaba con una chica linda-

-De todas maneras, ¿qué rayos le ves a esa... chica budista?- dijo Tari.

-Pues que al menos ella no es problemática como tú- dijo Argol- tampoco es grosera, obsesiva, compulsiva, maniática, no está toda tapada y además ella sí es bonita...-

Tari se enojó tanto que le dio una bofetada a Argol y la complementó con una formidable patada en la espinilla derecha del caballero.

-¡Ah!- se quejó Argol- ¿y porqué fue eso?-

-¡Porque eres un gran maleducado!- gritó ella, conteniendo las lágrimas solo por orgullo- no se porque vine aquí... verás que un día encontraré a alguien que me aprecie por como soy...-

-Pues parece que ese alguien no soy yo- dijo Argol- y me alegro de ello...-

Tari no continuó. Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, sin mirar atrás y aún intentando contener las lágrimas.

Argol, por su parte, por primera vez en la vida tuvo una sensación muy extraña dentro de él: la sensación de que había metido la pata con la boca. Se rascó la cabeza, como suele hacer Seiya, y luego se encogió de hombros. ¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Estás bien, Nahir?- preguntó Shaka cuando vio a la chica llegar- tu cosmo se nota un tanto molesto...-

-No es nada- dijo ella- es que no me gusta que me adulen, y uno de los caballeros lo hizo...- Shaka frunció el entrecejo- pero no te preocupes, ya pasó-

-Eso espero- dijo Shaka- prepárate, que meditaremos de nuevo...-

-¿Otra vez?- dijo ella- ¿qué nunca me vas a enseñar nada?-

-La meditación es esencial para el aprendizaje, Nahir- explicó Shaka- verás, el cuerpo humano está formado por tres esencias, o cerebros, si así lo prefieres: el reptil, el mamífero y el humano. El reptil son nuestros impulsos naturales, el mamífero nuestros sentimientos y el humano nuestros pensamientos...-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la meditación?- preguntó Nahir.

-Que nos ayuda- dijo Shaka- a que nuestro cerebro humano domine sobre el reptil y el mamífero, es decir, que nuestro pensamiento domine sobre nuestros impulsos y nuestros sentimientos- se aclaró la garganta- así, y solo así, podremos acercarnos más a la perfección-

Nahir se quedó sorprendida al escuchar a Shaka, y asintió. Los dos pasaron toda la tarde meditando.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan, hermano- dijo un hombre.

-¿Cuántos hombres tenemos hasta ahora?- preguntó otro.

-Con nosotros dos, somos ocho- dijo el primero.

-Excelente- dijo el otro- manda a "niño" para que comience a movilizarse. Nosotros prepararemos el auto y el sitio, y ya todo estará listo-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**

¡Excelente! Bueno, tendrán que esperar un poco más para la sangre. Espero que les esté gustando. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y gracia también por sus reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	8. C8: La Sorpresa de Nasser

**CAPITULO 8: LA SORPRESA DE NASSER**

Tari salió del Santuario muy enfadada. ¿Quién se creía ese Argol? Ella había ido a visitarlo, a agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella, y él, ¿qué hizo? Se puso a coquetear con esa chica de la India y encima de todo le había dicho a ella fea y aburrida. ¡A ella!

Bueno, no se lo había dicho directamente, pero no importaba, lo había insinuado y con eso era suficiente. ¡Como odiaba a ese sujeto!

Iba pensando en esto mientras tomaba un autobús hacia el hospital. Entró a la recepción y buscó a su primo.

-¿Ramsés Mohamed?- dijo la secretaria- sí, en la habitación 504... creo que tus parientes se acaban de ir-

Menos mal, no tendría que encontrarse con Isis. Tari caminó hacia la habitación y llamó a la puerta.

-Pasen-

Tari entró y encontró a su primo en la cama del hospital, tal y como lo recordaba hacía tantos años, cuando su tío, el padre de Isis, había muerto en esa trágica explosión. La diferencia era que, hacía tantos años, Ramsés estaba condenado a pasar el resto de su vida en una silla de ruedas. Esta vez había esperanza.

-Hola, Ram, ¿cómo te sientes?- dijo Tari.

-¡Tari! ¡Qué gusto me da verte!- dijo Ramsés- Isis me dijo que llegaste...-

-Sí, es una larga historia- dijo Tari- ¿todo está bien?-

-Todo- dijo Ramsés- y lo bueno es que fueron solo dos pequeñas cicatrices- sonrió- estaré caminando de nuevo en un par de semanas...-

-Me alegro por ti, Ram- dijo Tari.

-Pues no te ves muy alegre- dijo el chico, alzando una ceja- ¿pasó algo malo?-

-No, nada- dijo Tari- bueno, ya sabes como nos llevamos Isis y yo cada vez que nos vemos...-

-No la has intentado ahorcar con tu mascada otra vez, ¿cierto?- dijo Ramsés, fingiendo seriedad. Tari se echó a reír.

-Por Alá, Ram, tenía siete años- dijo Tari- además, no era en serio...-

-Pues no lo parecía- dijo Ramsés, siguiendo con su juego.

-Ya basta, Ram- dijo Tari- Isis me estaba molestando diciéndome que no podía jugar fútbol con ella apropiadamente porque mi falda no me dejaba correr- hizo una mueca- solo porque yo sí me vestía como debía...-

-Tari- sonrió Ramsés- a pesar de lo que creas, yo agradezco que Isis haya jugado ese torneo...-

-Pero su manera de vestir...- comenzó Tari, acercando una silla a la cabecera de Ramsés.

-Tari, recuerda que lo más importante del Islam no es la manera de vestir- dijo su primo- no puedes creerte superior a los demás porque lo observas al pie de la letra-

-Pero...- dijo Tari.

-Recuerda lo que es realmente importante- dijo Ramsés- lo que ha hecho que el Islam perdure por generaciones... es porque se basa en el amor y el perdón-

-Ya veo- dijo Tari- tal vez tengas razón... aunque prefiero pensar como ahora-

-Oye, no seas tan dura con Isis- dijo Ramsés.

-No te preocupes, no volverá a ocurrir- dijo Tari- o al menos lo intentaré- añadió al ver la cara de incredulidad del chico.

-Menos mal- dijo él- gracias por venir, Tari, nos veremos de nuevo muy pronto, espero...-

-Yo también- dijo ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Una semana después, Nahir abrió sus ojos color índigo. Ya solo faltaban unos pocos minutos para el mediodía. Y no es que estuviera dormida, sino que estaba meditando. Había tenido dos visiones muy extrañas.

La primera, había sido bastante simple. Había visto el interior un pequeño templo griego oscuro, iluminado tan solo por una luz de color azul; y una figura oscura acercándose a la fuente de la luz.

La segunda visión, la que la había "despertado", por así decirlo, había sido una mucho más terrorífica. Había varias sombras dentro de una habitación iluminada por una bombilla que emitía luz amarilla. Estaban muy borrosas. Solo pudo distinguir entre todo el ruido los gritos desesperados de una mujer y las risas de varios hombres. Y fue cuando, de pronto, escuchó su propia voz, gritando algo que no pudo entender.

-¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó Shaka.

-No, nada- dijo Nahir- tuve dos visiones muy extrañas...-

-Dime- dijo Shaka. Nahir le contó brevemente lo que había visto- ¿y no reconociste ningún rostro?-

-Ninguno, todos estaban muy borrosos- dijo Nahir- solo que...-

-¿Solo que?- dijo Shaka.

-Reconocí mi voz en la segunda visión- dijo Nahir- la segunda voz de la que te hablé... era la mía-

-Interesante- dijo Shaka- parece que percibes y reconoces mejor las voces que los rostros... eso es algo extraordinario...-

-¿De verdad?- dijo Nahir. Shaka asintió- ¿y qué significan las visiones que tuve?-

-No estoy seguro, ya que no las vi- dijo Shaka- lo más probable es que hayan sido visiones del futuro...-

Nahir bajó la mirada tristemente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Shaka.

-La segunda visión- dijo Nahir- ¿no se puede evitar?-

-¿Evitar?- dijo Shaka sin entender.

-Sí, que no suceda- dijo Nahir- me asusté mucho al verme en esa... situación en el futuro-

-Tal vez te asusta- dijo Shaka- pero las visiones del futuro no las podemos cambiar a menos que evitemos la situación...-

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- preguntó Nahir

-Que no te pongas en peligro para que no suceda- dijo Shaka.

Nahir se quedó triste con esto último, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Tenía que esforzarse por reconocer la situación. Sin embargo, las visiones no volvieron.

-Nahir, ya basta por ahora- dijo Shaka- vamos a comer algo-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tari había vuelvo a casa de su prima. Isis y ella habían hecho las pases a medias, al menos ahora ya llevaban una semana en la que no se estaban gritando una a la otra, y eso ya era avance. Isis había preparado la comida y dejado un plato para que Tari lo metiera al microondas antes de irse de nuevo al hospital con su hermano.

Tari comió y salió de nuevo a pasear. No había caminado aún dos cuadras cuando se encontró con el chico egipcio que había conocido.

-Buenos días, Tari- dijo Nasser con su acostumbrada sonrisa- ¿A dónde te diriges?-

-No lo sé, solo salí a dar la vuelta- dijo Tari- me aburre estar sola en casa o en el hospital... no me llevo muy bien con mi prima a pesar de que lo intentamos, y eso es muy estresante-

-Te comprendo- dijo Nasser- yo he tenido muchos problemas con la negociación- bajó la mirada tristemente- la chica budista no aparece para negociar con ella. Está confinada, según me dijeron, en el Santuario de Atena, solo manda cartas al Congreso y nunca recibe las nuestras-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Tari- ¿cómo se llama la chica?-

-No estoy seguro- dijo Nasser.

-¿En el Santuario de Atena?- preguntó Tari de nuevo, y Nasser asintió- en ese caso, creo que yo te puedo ayudar...-

-¿En serio?- dijo Nasser- ¿cómo?-

-Yo he entrado al Santuario de Atena, y conozco a una chica budista que viene de India- dijo Tari- podría... convencerla de salir a conversar...-

-No lo creo- dijo Nasser- ya lo hemos intentado y no quiere hablar-

-Entonces lo hará por la fuerza- dijo Tari, frunciendo el entrecejo- la sacaré del Santuario sin decirle a donde vamos, y cuando salga, puedes hablar con ella...-

-¿En serio lo harías?- dijo Nasser. Por su mirada estaba a punto de poner un altar para Tari- no sabes como te lo agradezco...-

-Solo cumplo con mi deber- dijo Tari- ahora vamos-

-De acuerdo- dijo Nasser, siguiendo a la chica.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En la casa de Géminis, Saga estaba a punto de asesinar a su hermano gemelo. Kanon no paraba de burlarse de él. ¿Y porqué no? Le quedaban menos de cuarenta y ocho horas como hombre soltero.

-Kanon, te lo advierto- dijo Saga, encendiendo su cosmo de mal humor- una palabra más al respecto y te juro que te mando fuera de la Vía Láctea-

-Ay, no seas tan amargado- dijo Kanon- verás que...-

Saga estuvo a punto de atacarlo, pero la pequeña Zalika, quien estaba en la casa de Géminis y pendiente de la conversación mientras que Clara estaba en la cocina, fue quien vengó a su futuro papá, propiciándole un buen pisotón a Kanon.

-Malo tío Kanon- dijo Zalika. Kanon miró asombrado a la pequeña, quien no le hizo ningún daño pero provocó que Saga cediera a la risa. Kanon se molestó y por fin dejó a Saga en paz.

-Gracias, Zalika- sonrió Saga cuando por fin pudo dejar de reírse. La niña solo le dedicó la más dulce de las sonrisas. Saga la sentó en su regazo besó en la frente. Si no fuera por ella, no hubiera conocido a Clara.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya casi era media tarde, y Nahir estaba cansada de tanto meditar. Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Le avisó a Shaka que saldría a los jardines del Santuario un rato a respirar un poco de aire y a estirar las piernas. Tenía una memoria excelente, y decidió darse una vuelta por el Recinto de las Amazonas.

Iba pensando en esas extrañas visiones. ¿Dónde estaba, y porqué gritaba? No lograba comprenderlo. Y más aún, ¿por qué no estaba Shaka con ella?

Mientras caminaba hacia allá vio a Argol pasar cerca. Nahir se escondió detrás de una roca. La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ese caballero de plata en específico. Argol no se percató de su presencia y siguió caminando. Nahir lo rodeó y caminó lentamente para alejarse de él, cuando chocó contra alguien.

-Auch- exclamó la persona que había tirado- fíjate por donde caminas...-

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Nahir, volviéndose para ver que se trataba de Tari- no vi que estabas atrás, estaba huyendo de Argol-

-Ni me lo menciones- dijo Tari en tono malhumorado- estoy enfadada con él desde lo que te dijo la semana pasada...-

-Pues... digamos que no me agradó mucho lo que me dijo tampoco- dijo Nahir.

-Bueno, entonces nos...- comenzó Tari, pero se interrumpió al ver a Argol caminar hacia ella- ¿qué demonios quieres?-

-¿Tú que haces aquí?- dijo Argol- no recuerdo que tengas permitido entrar al Santuario-

-Tú eres el único aquí al que le molesta, Argol- dijo Tari con una mirada desafiante- y después de todo ya me iba. Nahir- se volvió hacia la chica- ¿quieres ir a tomar un café al pueblo conmigo?-

Nahir pasó su mirada de Argol a Tari. Shaka le había dicho que no saliera del Santuario sin compañía, pero la idea de que Tari se fuera y de quedarse sola con Argol era peor. Además, no saldría sola, sino con Tari. ¿Qué podría pasar?

-¿Un café? Me encantaría- dijo Nahir- no he salido a la ciudad desde que llegué...-

-Excelente, entonces vamos, que conozco un excelente sitio- dijo Tari, y se volvió a Argol- un disgusto haberte visto otra vez, tonto pervertido-

-Lo mismo digo, loca traumada- dijo Argol, dándole la espalda.

Tari ignoró este último comentario y se dirigió a la salida del Santuario junto con Nahir. Argol se encogió de hombros al verlas alejarse.

-Bah, no es mi problema- dijo Argol para sí mismo, cruzando los brazos- tal vez me agradaría si no estuviera tan traumada...-sacudió la cabeza- nah, no lo creo-

Argol bostezó. La noche anterior había cubierto la ronda nocturna, y aún no había repuesto el sueño que le faltaba. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se decidió a volver a su casa a dormir un poco.

Una vez que llegó, se dejó caer sobre la cama y casi de inmediato se quedó dormido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Puedes creer a ese Argol?- se iba quejando Tari mientras se acercaban a la salida del Santuario-¿loca traumada? Solo porque uso esta mascada, y...-

-Pues creo que se te ve bien- dijo Nahir- no sé porqué Argol te molesta tanto, quizás le gustas...-

-¿Gustarle?- dijo Tari, haciendo una mueca- ¡que Alá me libre de gustarle a ese loco! ¡Lo detesto!-

Nahir sonrió levemente, recordando mentalmente la frase "del odio nace el amor", pero no dijo nada. Tari pareció notar eso.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?- dijo Tari- ¿acaso hay alguien en tu vida?-

-No- dijo Nahir- en casa mi padre se encargó de espantar a todos mis amigos por miedo a que me enganche con alguno. Dijo que quiere casarme formalmente con algún príncipe...- suspiró- supongo que será buen negocio para él...-

-Hablas como si no te agradara el proceder de tu padre- dijo Tari, pensativa. Nahir sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sé, siento como que me envió aquí para deshacerse de mí, más que por querer que conozca mejor el budismo...-

-¿Y ese caballero dorado que te enseña?- dijo Tari- Shaka...-

-Oh, para nada- dijo Nahir, sonrojándose ligeramente- Shaka es un sabio maestro...-

Tari no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la calle.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Nahir, mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle- ¿hacia dónde está el café que mencionaste?-

Tari no respondió de inmediato. Un chico se acercó a ellas.

-Nahir, te presento a Nasser Mohamed- dijo Tari- es egipcio como yo, y se encarga de las negociaciones religiosas...-

-Un placer conocerla, señorita- dijo Nasser.

-Igualmente- dijo Nahir, sonriendo- ¿y qué son esas negociaciones religiosas?-

-Señorita, usted ha estado insistiendo en el Congreso que se prohíba el Islam en Grecia...- dijo él- y queremos que deje de hacerlo...-

Nahir miró a Tari, preguntándole con la mirada de qué rayos estaba hablando.

-¿Acaso no eres tú?- dijo Tari- una chica que viene de India, budista, a negociar para prohibir el Islam...-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Nahir, entendiendo cada vez menos.

-Disculpe, señorita- dijo Nasser de nuevo- ¿su nombre es Nahir Prassad?-

-Sí, es mi nombre- dijo ella- pero no soy la...-

-Eso es todo lo que quería saber- la interrumpió Nasser, sonriendo de una manera peculiar, llevándose los dedos índice y pulgar a su boca y silbando con todas sus fuerzas.

Las dos chicas vieron cómo se abría la puerta trasera de una camioneta negra que estaba estacionada cerca, y de ella salieron cuatro hombres, dos de los cuales sujetaron fuertemente a Nahir y la arrastraron hacia la camioneta.

-¡No!- exclamó Tari al ver lo que sucedía y tratando de detenerlos- ¿qué están haciendo? ¡Déjenla!-

Como respuesta, Nasser se lanzó contra ella y la sujetó también.

-Kazim, ayúdame con ésta chica también, ya sabe demasiado- dijo Nasser. El otro hombre hizo lo que se le dijo. A pesar de que las chicas gritaron y trataron de soltarse, no lo lograron. Una vez que las dos estuvieron a bordo de la camioneta, ésta arrancó a toda velocidad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**

Aquí corto. ¡Sí, soy cruel! No tengo corazón ni sentimientos, los cambié por una bolsa de chicles...¡y ya los mastiqué todos!

Nah, no es cierto, pero como mañana tengo examen tengo que irme a estudiar y no puedo escribir más. Espero que les esté gustando. Hasta pronto, y gracias por sus reviews...

**Abby L. / Nona**


	9. C9: Secuestradas

**CAPITULO 9: SECUESTRADAS**

Argol se despertó de pronto, respirando muy rápidamente. Miró a su alrededor. El reloj marcaba que solo había pasado un par de horas desde que había vuelto a su casa. ¡Otra vez esa pesadilla! ¿Porqué a él? Al parecer, Tari lo atormentaba de día y su subconsciente de noche. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

Se levantó medio adormilado aún, y se metió al baño a mojarse la cara. Se miró en el espejo.

-Por todos los dioses- dijo perezosamente- estas pesadillas me cansan bastante...-

Se volvió a meter la camisa y los zapatos, ya que se los había quitado para dormir, y salió de su casa. Lo más probable es que Tari ya se hallara lejos, charlando con Nahir en un café sobre lo mucho que lo detestaba. Argol sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Porqué esa chica es tan arisca?- dijo Argol para sí mismo- siempre está atacándome, criticándome y fastidiándome... en cambio, Nahir... bueno, ella siempre huye de mí, pero...-

De pronto, el caballero quedó con la boca abierta. Repasó mentalmente su sueño una vez más. Esos sujetos reían mientras una mujer de largos cabellos, negros y ondulados y las ropas rasgadas, que lloraba con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos. Y una voz más, que les gritaba que la dejaran en paz. Y Argol reconoció esa última voz. ¡Era la de Nahir!

Salió corriendo hacia la casa de Virgo. No estaba seguro de que esa fuera una visión importante o algo, pero tenía que decirle a Shaka lo que había visto y oído en su sueño.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En la residencia Prassad, en Bombay, el teléfono sonó. El jefe de la guardia, un hombre negro y muy alto, atendió el teléfono.

-Residencia Prassad- dijo Merid- disculpe, el señor Prassad no recibe llamadas después de las seis...- el criado escuchó lo que su interlocutor tenía que decir- de acuerdo, ya lo comunico...-

Emir Prassad acababa de tomar su cena, cuando Merid entró al comedor con el teléfono, mientras las sirvientas recogían los platos. Tenía la mirada sombría, como si acabara de ver un fantasma. Las otras criadas lo miraron, interrogantes, pero él se dirigió directamente a su amo.

-Señor Prassad- dijo Merid con voz ronca- un hombre lo llama desde Grecia-

Al escuchar esto, Rula dejó caer la pesada casuela que llevaba en sus manos, haciendo ésta un fuerte ruido al chocar contra el suelo. La otra criada, Mira, tuvo una reacción similar, pero no tenía nada en las manos, y por eso no tiró nada.

-¿Grecia?- dijo Emir Prassad, lanzando una mirada molesta a las dos sirvientas- dame el teléfono. Gracias, Merid-

Merid se inclinó y dio un par de pasos atrás. Las dos criadas salieron de su sorpresa y se dedicaron a recoger lo que Rula había tirado.

-¿Quién es, Emir?- preguntó Karyme, la madre de Nahir, sentando al pequeño Ben en su regazo.

-¿Hola?- dijo Emir- ¿señor Shaka, es usted? ¿Cómo ha estado Na...?... Oh, ya veo... si usted no es Shaka, ¿quién es y qué quiere?-

-¿No es Shaka?- dijo Karyme. Merid y las otras dos mujeres lo miraban con toda su atención.

De pronto, Emir Prassad se quedó paralizado. Toda su sangre pareció dejar su rostro y toda su piel en menos de un segundo, dándole una palidez mortal. Su mano libre, la que no estaba sosteniendo el auricular, comenzó a temblar involuntariamente.

-¿Cómo dice?- dijo Emir con la voz entrecortada- no, no puede... sí, sí, lo que sea... sí, mañana estará ahí, lo juro, pero no lo haga...- y lo único que se pudo escuchar después fue la línea cortada. Emir le entregó el teléfono a Merid.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Karyme, muy preocupada- ¿qué pasó? Te pusiste blanco...-

-Karyme...yo...-comenzó Emir.

-¿Qué sucedió, señor?- insistió Merid, sin poder contenerse. Karyme también había estado a punto de decir lo mismo.

-Una...una banda de árabes secuestró a Nahir- dijo Emir en voz muy baja- quieren... cincuenta millones para mañana en la mañana... y si no...-

No continuó. Karyme se llevó las manos a la boca, Merid sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, las dos criadas sollozaron en voz baja y el pequeño Ben estalló en un llanto incontrolable, aunque sin entender porqué todos estaban tan asustados.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nahir y Tari habían estado viajando en la parte más trasera de una camioneta a toda velocidad. Ya habían pasado varias horas, y el vehículo no se detenía. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada en el camino. Podían oír los murmullos de los hombres adelante, pero el ruido del motor les impedía escuchar con claridad.

Aunque las ventanas de la camioneta estaban veladas por una capa de pintura negra, podían darse cuenta que estaban en el campo, pues la carretera se había vuelto muy irregular.

Después de un par de horas, el vehículo había comenzado a disminuir la velocidad. Tari volteó a ver a Nahir. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, murmurando algo en voz baja.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Tari, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Shhh...estoy tratando de contactar a Shaka...- dijo en voz baja Nahir, abriendo los ojos y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Tari- no tengas miedo...-

-¡Silencio allá atrás!- gritó uno de los hombres, golpeando una ventana. Tari dio un respingo, mientras que Nahir le sonrió tranquilizadora y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Nahir no tuvo mucho tiempo para intentar contactar a Shaka. La camioneta se detuvo dentro de una cochera cerrada, y los hombres las bajaron de ella y las metieron a la casa a la fuerza. Una vez dentro, las encerraron en una pequeña habitación cuya única ventana era una pequeña rendija en la puerta.

-Y que no se les ocurra ninguna idea, tontas, porque si es así lo pagarán caro- dijo uno de los hombres antes de cerrar la puerta. Se volvió a Nahir - llamaremos a tu padre para que nos pague por ti...-

Una vez que Nahir y Tari se habían quedado solas, la última se echó a llorar.

-No llores, Tari- le dijo Nahir en voz baja- no sucederá nada malo...-

-¿Porqué me dejé engañar?- lloró amargamente Tari- ¿porqué? Mira en el problema que te metí, y solo porque...-

-Ya, no llores- dijo Nahir- las dos nos metimos en esto...- suspiró- ¿recuerdas los "turistas" árabes que entraron al Santuario?- Tari asintió- los reconocí, son ellos...si no hubiera detenido a Shaka, esto no hubiera sucedido...-

-Nahir, yo...- comenzó Tari.

-No te preocupes- dijo Nahir- intentaré llamar a Shaka... él nos sacará de esto- cerró los ojos y comenzó a intentar encender su leve cosmo- nunca lo he hecho, pero espero que funcione...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Argol llegó al templo de Virgo como alma perseguida por el demonio.

-¡Shaka!¡Shaka!- llegó gritando Argol- ¡Shaka, tengo algo que contarte!-

Shaka, quien se encontraba meditando en ese momento, hizo una mueca al escuchar al caballero entrar. Sabía que él había sido quien estuvo molestando a Nahir hacía una semana.

-¿Qué quieres, Argol?- dijo Shaka en tono cortante.

-Shaka...tengo que... contarte algo- dijo Argol- tuve un sueño muy raro...-

-¿Y a mí que...?- comenzó Shaka.

-Se trata de Nahir- dijo Argol- escucha...-

-¿Qué se trata de Nahir?- dijo Shaka.

-Escucha- dijo Argol, y le relató su sueño- y reconocí la segunda voz femenina... ¡era de Nahir!-

Shaka se quedó mirando a Argol, sorprendido. Era la misma visión que Nahir había tenido. Además, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso. Mejor encontrar a Nahir, y pronto.

-Argol, ¿dónde está Nahir? ¿lo sabes?- preguntó Shaka.

-Err...- comenzó Argol, mordiéndose el labio inferior. La chica se había salido del Santuario sin permiso frente a sus narices y él no la había siquiera intentado detener- ¿porqué preguntas?-

-Argol, más vale que me lo digas por las buenas- dijo Shaka pacientemente- de todas maneras, puedo leer tu mente-

-Oh, rayos- dijo Argol- está bien, te digo. Salió del Santuario con Tari hace un par de horas...-

-¿La prima de Isis?- dijo Shaka, y Argol asintió- que extraño, si yo percibí cierto desdén de esa chica hacia Nahir. En fin, ¿a dónde fueron?-

-Tari dijo que iban a ir a tomar un café- dijo Argol.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Shaka.

-Yo que sé- dijo Argol- al café de Giselle, tal vez-

Shaka se puso de pie.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo el caballero de Virgo- tú me acompañarás-

-¿Y yo porqué?- preguntó Argol.

-Porque tú dejaste que se fuera- dijo Shaka- y porque lo digo yo...-

Argol aceptó a regañadientes, y siguió a Shaka. No le gustaba mucho la idea de volver a ver a Tari tan pronto pero al ver a Shaka tan preocupado comenzó a preocuparse él también. Mientras los dos iban saliendo de las Doce Casas, Shaka comenzó a sentir pequeñas pulsaciones del cosmo de Nahir. Algo no andaba bien. ¿Por qué Nahir estaba tratando de llamarlo?

-Espera, Argol- dijo Shaka, deteniéndose en la casa de Aries- necesito la ayuda de Mu-

Argol estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero la nada amistosa expresión de Shaka lo dejó mudo.

-Mu, ¿estás ocupado?- dijo Shaka en voz alta.

Mu salió a su encuentro segundos después, materializándose frente a ellos.

-Buenas...noches, Shaka- dijo Mu, mirando a través de la ventana para verificar que fuera de noche- ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-

-Mu, necesito que me ayudes a rastrear el cosmo de Nahir- dijo Shaka- está intentando ponerse en contacto conmigo, pero no puedo ubicarlo, porque la señal es muy débil...-

-¿Te está intentando llamar?- preguntó Mu, y Shaka asintió- bien, lo intentaré-

Mu cerró los ojos y encendió su cosmo.

-¿Shaka?¿Qué rayos están haciendo ustedes dos?- preguntó Argol.

Shaka lo silenció con la mirada.

-Ya la detecté- dijo Mu- está muy lejos de aquí...-

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Shaka.

-Solo repite tu nombre- dijo Mu.

-Bien, hazle saber que la escucho- dijo Shaka.

Shaka vio que Mu sacudió la cabeza.

-La conexión se rompió- dijo Mu.

-Trata de encontrarla de nuevo- dijo Shaka- ya sabes donde está...-

Mu encendió su cosmo y lo intentó por algunos minutos. De pronto, tanto Mu como Shaka y Argol sintieron con fuerza el cosmo de Nahir.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Argol.

-Nahir...- dijo Shaka, sintiendo cierta angustia en su cosmo- Mu, ¿qué dice?-

-Que Tari está en peligro- dijo Mu.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Argol de pronto, saliendo de su actitud de "no me interesa lo que está ocurriendo".

-Mu, ¿puedes transportarme ahí?- dijo Shaka.

-Por supuesto- dijo Mu- ¿solo tú?-

-Espera, Mu- dijo Argol- yo también-

Mu lo miró algo confundido, pero Shaka asintió.

-Sí, Mu, los dos- dijo Shaka.

-Bien- dijo Mu.

Shaka y Argol desaparecieron del Santuario un par de segundos después.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nahir llevaba bastante tiempo intentando llamar a Shaka.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Tari.

-No puedo- dijo Nahir, respirando hondo- nunca antes lo he hecho...-

-Sigue intentando- dijo Tari, mirando hacia la puerta- es la única manera de salir de aquí...-

Nahir asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse.

-Oye, hice contacto con alguien- dijo Nahir de pronto- un caballero dorado que se llama Mu-

-¿Lo lograste?- preguntó Tari.

-¿Lograste qué?- dijo una voz masculina. Uno de los árabes había abierto la puerta. Las dos chicas se levantaron de golpe y dieron un paso atrás.

-¿Y ahora que quieren?- dijo Tari.

-Les pregunté que rayos hicieron- dijo el hombre de mal humor.

-¿Estás teniendo problemas con ellas, Kazim?- preguntó Nasser.

-Nasser, detén esto, por favor- le dijo Tari- devuélvenos a casa y Alá te perdonará el mal que nos has hecho, y nosotras también...-

Nahir miró a Tari con tristeza. ¿Qué tan ilusa era su compañera? O tal vez era que jamás había estado con hombres tan ambiciosos como a los que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver en los negocios de su padre.

-¿Alá? No me hagas reír- dijo Nasser- ninguna de las dos se irá hasta que el padre de Nahir pague los millones que le pedimos...-

-Y antes digan que no las hemos maltratado- dijo Kazim- pero solo porque debemos mantener intacta la mercancía que le daremos a ese Prassad-

-No necesariamente- dijo Nasser, lanzándoles una mirada desagradable. Tari se colocó entre ellos y Nahir.

-No te atrevas siquiera a pensarlo- dijo Tari, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Tari...- murmuró Nahir.

-Lo siento, Nahir, pero yo te metí en esto- dijo Tari- no permitiré que te hagan daño...-

-Muy valiente- dijo Nasser- como quieras-

Sin que ninguna de las dos pudiera evitarlo, Nasser y Kazim jalaron a Tari fuera del pequeño cuarto y cerraron de golpe la puerta, dejando encerrada a Nahir dentro.

Por su parte, Tari estaba ahora sí muy asustada, pues estaba sola contra dos hombres más grandes y fuertes que ella.

-¿Y ahora qué planean?- dijo Tari, fingiendo serenidad.

-Te crees muy valiente, pero ahora mismo te lo vamos a quitar, mujer- dijo Nasser- sé que para ti será un deshonor que un hombre te vea los pies, ¿no es así?-

Tari estuvo a punto de responderles algo cuando Kazim le dio un empujón que la hizo caer al suelo. Ella sintió un agudo dolor en su muñeca derecha, porque se había apoyado en ella al caer. De inmediato Nasser le arrancó los zapatos blancos y los calcetines.

-¡No!¡Basta!- gritó ella, ovillándose para cubrirse los pies con su falda blanca.

-O los brazos- dijo Kazim, tratando de sacarle el saquito mientras ella trataba de impedírselo.

-¡No!¡Déjenme!- gritaba ella.

-¡Déjenla, por favor!- gritaba Nahir desde el otro lado de la puerta, quien estaba viendo la escena a través de la pequeña rendija de la puerta.

Kazim y Nasser no tuvieron piedad con Tari. Después de varios intentos, Kazim pudo arrancarle el saquito, bajo el cual Tari llevaba una blusa de color azul sin mangas. Con sus manos, la chica trató de cubrir sus hombros blancos, pues éstos jamás habían visto la luz del sol. Al final, Nasser rasgó la falda blanca de Tari hasta que quedaron expuestas sus rodillas.

-¡Déjenla en paz!- seguía gritando Nahir desde el pequeño cuarto, golpeando la puerta con ambas manos.

-Y ahora el toque final- dijo Nasser cruelmente, arrancándole la mascada y haciendo que sus largos cabellos, negros y rizados cayeran sobre sus hombros como una cascada- ahora sí pareces toda una bruja- añadió, echándose a reír.

En este punto Tari estaba ovillada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y llorando amargamente. Estaba sufriendo la peor humillación de su vida, mientras los hombres reían cruelmente a su alrededor.

Nahir estaba mirando todo a través de la pequeña rendija, reviviendo la visión que había tenido tiempo antes, la misma visión que había querido evitar que se hiciera realidad.

-¡Ya basta!¡Déjenla!- gritó Nahir, golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Los hombres la ignoraron y siguieron riendo. Nahir siguió gritando hasta que los dos árabes se impacientaron.

-¿Qué te sucede?- gruñó Kazim- no me digas que tú también quieres...-

-Déjenla en paz, par de cobardes- les dijo Nahir.

-Hagámoslo, Kazim, su padre nos pagará el rescate de todas maneras- dijo Nasser.

Los dos caminaron hacia la puerta. Nahir dio varios pasos atrás, asustada, cuando los árabes abrieron la puerta. ¿Qué querían hacer esos sujetos? Pero Nasser y Kazim no alcanzaron a llegar a ella. Tari se había levantado y los detuvo.

-Les dije que no dejaría que le hicieran daño- dijo Tari entre dientes, aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No te atrevas a tocarnos, mujer- gritó Nasser, tomándola de un brazo y luego lanzándola violentamente contra el suelo. Nahir pudo ver como Tari cayó y se golpeó la cabeza. No se levantó.

-¡Malvados!- exclamó Nahir, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿qué le han hecho?-

-Nada que no te haremos a ti también- dijo Nasser.

En ese momento, un par de destellos aparecieron entre los secuestradores y Nahir.

-No si yo se los impido- dijo una voz masculina.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**

¡Sí, soy malvada, cruel, despiadada, retorcida...! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora. Se agradecen mucho los reviews. Ciao.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	10. C10: Desenlace y OMAKE

**CAPITULO 10: DESENLACE**

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- dijo Nasser.

Shaka y Argol se materializaron frente a los dos secuestradores. Si bien Shaka se veía molesto, Argol estaba verdaderamente furioso. Los dos habían alcanzado a ver la mayor parte de lo ocurrido.

Kazim disparó varias veces contra ellos. Vieja táctica. Los dos detuvieron las balas con las manos.

-Lo siento, las balas no nos afectan- dijo Shaka. Argol se dirigió directo a Nasser y lo alzó a medio metro del suelo tomándolo por el cuello.

-Ahora, dame una buena razón para no hacerte pedazos aquí mismo- dijo Argol entre dientes. Kazim le apuntó con la pistola, y el caballero de Perseo lo miró con fastidio- ya sabes que las balas no nos afectan...-

-A ti no, pero a ellas sí- dijo un tercer hombre, llegando y apuntando con la pistola a Tari, quien aún yacía en el suelo, inconsciente- quien sabe, tal vez aún está viva...-

Argol soltó al hombre casi de inmediato, y se mordió el labio inferior. Como deseaba tener en ese momento su escudo de Medusa y convertir en piedra a ese tarado, pero desafortunadamente ese no era el caso.

-Excelente, Gibrán- dijo Nasser, frotándose el cuello y acercándose a Gibrán junto con Kazim.

-Bien, si no quieren que le vuele la cabeza a esta chica, entreguen a la niña rica y váyanse de aquí...- dijo Gibrán.

Los dos caballeros vacilaron. ¿Entregar a Nahir? Eso estaba fuera de discusión. Pero no podían permitir que asesinaran a Tari, si es que aún estaba con vida. El tiempo se les acababa.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Nasser- ¿tomaron ya su decisión?-

-Está...-comenzó Shaka, a punto de ceder, cuando de pronto los tres árabes gritaron asustados. Una imagen fantasmal de Tari apareció junto al hombre que apuntaba a su cuerpo con una pistola.

-¿Qué rayos?- exclamó Nasser.

Ni Shaka ni Argol entendían que estaba sucediendo. ¿Era el fantasma de Tari? Shaka volteó a ver a Nahir. Su cosmo estaba ligeramente encendido, y tenía los ojos cerrados. El caballero de Virgo sonrió. Era ella quien estaba creando esa imagen.

La figura fantasmal de Tari se aferró del cuello de Nasser y lo apretó, sin que Gibrán o Kazim hicieran nada para detenerla, pues estaban en verdad asustados. Segundos más tarde lo soltó.

-Fuera de aquí- dijo el fantasma- ¡ahora!-

Los tres árabes se alejaron de Tari y trataron de huir, pero entre ellos y la salida se encontraban dos caballeros muy enfadados y sin ningún obstáculo para golpearlos, aunque Shaka dejó que Argol propiciara la mayoría de los golpes. Una vez que hizo chorrear un poco de sangre, dejó varios moretones, rompió la nariz y un par de huesos a cada uno de los secuestradores y se dio por bien servido, el caballero de Perseo se encargó de encerrarlos en el cuarto donde unos minutos antes habían tenido a Nahir y a Tari.

-Y tienen suerte de que no traiga conmigo mi armadura- dijo Argol, lanzando a Nasser al final y cerrando la puerta de golpe- en este momento serían estatuas de piedra...-

-No se lo merecen, pero la policía vendrá por ustedes- dijo Shaka.

Una vez que terminó de golpear a los árabes, Argol se había dirigido a ver como estaba Tari. La chica estaba aún inconsciente, boca abajo, sobre el suelo. Argol la hizo volverse, la sentó en su regazo y le quitó los cabellos de la cara. Tenía una herida muy fea en la frente, por la cual ya no salía sangre. Sus párpados aún estaban empapados de lágrimas. Casi no se escuchaba su respiración. Argol le quitó una de sus lágrimas con el dedo índice.

Al ver esto, Nahir se echó a llorar, y Shaka la abrazó.

-Shaka, todo esto fue mi culpa- sollozó Nahir- fue mi culpa... trató de defenderme de esos sujetos...-

-No llores, no fue culpa tuya- le dijo tranquilamente Shaka, aunque realmente sentía un horrible vacío dentro de él al verla llorar de esa manera.

-Vamos, Tari, despierta- le dijo Argol en voz baja. El caballero de plata tomó la mano de la chica - vamos, niña tonta, no te mueras... despierta por favor- Tari no se movió, y algunas lágrimas surgieron de los ojos del caballero- perdóname, Tari, tenías razón, guardabas tu belleza para quien sería tu esposo y, ahora que te veo, me doy cuenta que ese es el mejor regalo que una mujer puede darle a un hombre...- cerró los ojos, y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla- por favor, Tari, despierta...-

Los párpados de la chica temblaron ligeramente. Argol miró sorprendido como Tari abrió sus ojos negros.

-¿Argol?- murmuró en voz baja, y apretó los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor- me duele... mi mano-

-¡Estás bien!- exclamó Argol con una enorme sonrisa. Ella le sonrió levemente, apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del caballero y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Shaka y Nahir los miraban con una sonrisa.

-Argol, será mejor que volvamos al Santuario, recuerda que Aioria puede ayudar a curar sus heridas- dijo Shaka, y se volvió a Nahir- y deberíamos llamar a tu padre para que sepa que estás bien...-

Todos asintieron. Shaka se encargó de que Mu los teletransportara de regreso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lo primero que hizo Nahir al llegar al Santuario fue llamar a su familia, la cual estaba muerta de la preocupación.

-¿Hola? ¿Merid? Sí, soy yo...- dijo Nahir- sí, sí, estoy bien, Merid, ¿puedes pasarme con mi padre? Sí, Merid, estoy bien, no pasó nada, estoy con Shaka... sí, gracias- esperó unos segundos- ¿papá? Sí, estoy bien... no, no, estoy con Shaka, todo está bien... sí, sí lo hicieron, pero no me hicieron daño y Shaka me rescató de inmediato... no, papá, no necesito... sí, te paso con Shaka...-

El caballero de Virgo tomó el teléfono.

-¿Sí, señor Prassad? Sí, como le dijo Nahir, todo está bien- dijo Shaka- sí, no se preocupe, lo haré de inmediato... hasta luego- y colgó.

-¿Qué te dijo papá?- preguntó Nahir.

-Tu padre y toda tu familia estaban muy preocupados porque recibieron una llamada de los secuestradores- dijo Shaka- me pidió que te enviara de regreso a casa ahora mismo...-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Nahir- pero no quiero irme... al menos no de inmediato-

Shaka lo pensó unos segundos. Nahir debía estar muy asustada como para enviarla sola en el jet esa noche. De pronto se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

-Te diré lo que haremos- dijo Shaka- te quedarás lo que queda de esta noche a descansar un poco, y mañana temprano le pediré a Mu que te lleve a casa, ¿te parece?-

A Nahir no le parecía, pero aceptó, la verdad no quería irse, pero no tenía opción. Shaka la acompañó a su habitación, y puso a Sahib al pie de su cama. Estaba a punto de salir cuando ella lo detuvo.

-¿Shaka? ¿Puedes quedarte un rato?- pidió Nahir- al menos hasta que me duerma.

Shaka asintió, y tomó asiento junto a ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Tari abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Argol profundamente dormido en una silla junto a ella. Ella sonrió. El caballero había vendado su mano derecha.

-¿Argol?- susurró ella. El caballero de Perseo se levantó de golpe.

-¡Tari!- exclamó él- ¿estás bien?-

-Perfectamente, parece que tengo la cabeza muy dura- sonrió ella por unos segundos, pero luego se puso seria- oye, quería disculparme contigo... me di cuenta, por las malas, de que no todos los musulmanes son buenos...entiendo que te causé muchos problemas-

-No- dijo Argol a su vez- perdóname tú a mí, la verdad fui muy grosero contigo... y tenías razón...-

Tari le sonrió y puso su mano sana sobre el hombro de él. Argol sonrió también y sacó un pañuelo azul de su bolsillo.

-Es tu mascada- dijo Argol- la recogí ayer de ese sitio... supongo que la querrás... aunque, sinceramente, te ves muy linda así- Tari sacudió la cabeza.

-No la quiero- dijo Tari- creo que desde hoy probaré vivir sin ella. No me mires así- añadió al ver la cara de Argol- si no está tan mal para Isis...-

Argol sonrió, tomó su mano izquierda y la besó. En ese momento, Shaka y Nahir entraron a la habitación, seguidas por Mu y Lily, los cuales no entendían muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Hola, Tari, ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Nahir.

-Perfectamente- dijo Tari- perdóname por el problema en el que te metí... créeme que no fue mi intención...-

-Lo sé- dijo Nahir, sonriendo apenada- yo quería agradecerte por defenderme allá...y vengo también a despedirme... volveré a Bombay ahora mismo-

Argol miró a Shaka, interrogante, pero éste lo ignoró. ¿Acaso Shaka estaba loco? ¿Cómo iba a dejar ir a una chica como ella?

-Oh, vaya- dijo Tari tristemente- bueno, me dio gusto conocerte...-

-A mi también- dijo Nahir- por favor, despídeme de las demás...-

-Lo haré- dijo Tari. Nahir se volvió a Shaka, y éste a Mu.

-Mu, ¿puedes mandar a Nahir a casa, como te lo pedí?- dijo Shaka. Mu asintió, aunque Lily aún los miraba sin entender que rayos estaba sucediendo.

-Hasta luego, Shaka- dijo Nahir- gracias por todo...-

-No fue nada- dijo Shaka. Nahir abrazó al caballero y lo besó en la mejilla. Mu encendió su cosmo, y segundos después Nahir desapareció.

-Bueno, creo que ya podemos ir a descansar- dijo Shaka, saliendo de la casa de Argol. Mu y Lily salieron tras él, aún un poco confundidos. Lily lo miró con cierta compasión, pero Mu sonrió.

-¿De qué te ríes, Mu?- preguntó Lily- pobre Shaka, estoy seguro de que la extrañará...-

-No pobre Shaka, Lily- dijo Mu sin dejar de sonreír- le doy dos horas para que me pida que la traiga de regreso...- Lily lo miró un poco incrédula, y Mu se corrigió- mmm bueno, tres-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nahir apareció justo en la entrada de su casa, ante la mirada sorprendida de los criados.

-¡Señorita Nahir!- exclamó el enorme Merid. Nahir sonrió y abrazó al enorme guardia. También se acercaron Mira y Rula, todos aliviados de verla bien.

-¡Nahir!- exclamó su madre, saliendo también y abrazándola. Otra criada venía atrás con el pequeño Ben- ¿estás bien? Tu padre y yo estábamos tan preocupados...-

-Estoy bien, mamá, en serio- dijo Nahir- no me dejas respirar...-

-Lo siento, hija- dijo su madre- ¡Emir! Nahir está aquí...-

Nahir vio a su padre salir de su casa, por primera vez, con el rostro lleno de alivio.

-¿Estás bien, hija?- preguntó Emir Prassad- estábamos muy preocupados...-

-Lo siento mucho, papá- dijo Nahir- no quise preocuparlos, en serio... no sucedió nada malo, Shaka llegó a tiempo a salvarme-

-Menos mal- dijo Emir Prassad- hija, no sabes lo mucho que nos preocupamos por ti...-

-¿O por tu dinero?- dijo Nahir, frunciendo el entrecejo, pues sabía lo avaro que era su padre. Emir sacudió la cabeza.

-Vamos dentro- dijo Emir, conduciendo a Nahir. Sobre la mesa del comedor le mostró un maletín lleno de joyas y monedas de oro, que al parecer había estado empacado con papel de mensajería. Emir tomó un pedazo del papel y le mostró los sellos postales.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Nahir.

-El dinero del rescate- dijo Emir, y revolvió entre las joyas, hasta sacar un pequeño anillo dorado muy gastado, un par de aretes de plata y una pequeña cadenita de oro también- esta cadena es de Mira, los aretes de Rula, y el anillo de bodas de Merid -

Nahir vio sorprendida no solamente los "tesoros" de sus fieles sirvientes, sino también que entre las joyas en la maleta figuraba la herencia de su padre de varias generaciones, las cuales siempre cuidaba como los tesoros que eran.

-Papa...- murmuró Nahir, abrazando a su padre- gracias...-

-Ya, todo está bien ahora que estás aquí- dijo Emir- ve a descansar... enviaré a Rula y a Mira para que te acompañen...-

-No- dijo Nahir- si puedes, llama a Nahib, quiero hablar con él...-

-De acuerdo- dijo Emir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Una vez que se quedaron solos de nuevo, Argol ayudó a Tari a incorporarse. La chica hizo una mueca.

-¿Duele?- preguntó Argol. Ella sacudió la cabeza- ¿estás mareada?-

-No mucho- sonrió Tari- recuerda que tengo la cabeza muy dura...- Argol sonrió.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo-dijo el caballero de Perseo. Tari le dio un ligero empujón-¡Oye! ¿Porqué fue eso?-

-Nada más- dijo ella. Argol tomó su mano.

-Quiero pedirte algo- dijo el caballero con seriedad, y ella asintió- quiero que salgas conmigo...-

-Por supuesto- sonrió Tari.

-Pero...- dijo Argol- quiero que me digas que es lo que tengo permitido hacer y qué no... ya sabes que no conozco mucho...-Tari asintió- ahora que soy tu novio oficial, ¿puedo abrazarte?- ella asintió de nuevo- ¿y besarte?-

Ella lo meditó unos segundos y luego asintió.

-Excelente- dijo Argol. El caballero la abrazó con cuidado y la besó en la frente. Después, tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la besó con cariño en los labios. Tari se sentía como en el cielo y más allá. Cuando se separaron, a Argol le pareció que tenía la sonrisa más dulce de todo el mundo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dos horas más tarde, Shaka estaba caminando en círculos alrededor de la sala de su casa. Estaba muy silenciosa y no podía entender porqué. De pronto escuchó un ruido extraño proveniente de su habitación, y al llegar ahí su sorpresa fue grande al ver al pequeño tigre deshaciendo sus almohadas. Su habitación estaba llena de plumas.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Shaka, recogiendo a Sahib y mirando el destrozo que acababa de hacer el pequeño felino- ¿cómo se pudo olvidar de ti?-

Shaka bajó a la casa de Aries. De veras que Mu lo odiaría por tanto estarlo teletransportando de aquí allá. En fin, entró a la casa de Aries. No encontró a Mu, así que lo siguió buscando. Al final, se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado sobre el techo de la casa de Aries junto con Lily.

-Oye, Mu, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- dijo Shaka desde abajo- Nahir olvidó a su tigre, y tengo que ir a Bombay a devolverlo...-

Mu sonrió y se volvió a Lily.

-Te lo dije, solo dos horas y ocho minutos- dijo Mu- gané...-

Lily sonrió, y Mu los teletransportó a ambos al encuentro de Shaka.

-¿A que te refieres con que ganaste?- dijo Shaka sospechosamente.

-No te preocupes, amigo- le dijo Mu- te enviaré allá en un segundo... si quieres volver con alguien más, no necesitas más que pedirlo-

Shaka le iba a reclamar, pero Mu no lo dejó y lo hizo aparecer a la mitad del jardín de la casa de Nahir en ese instante. El enorme Merid salió a su encuentro.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor?- dijo Merid, un tanto sorprendido de la repentina aparición del caballero y mirando de reojo a Sahib en los brazos de Shaka.

-Sí, gracias. Soy Shaka, y vengo a regresar este tigre, Nahir lo olvidó en Grecia...- dijo el caballero de Virgo- ¿podría dárselo y...?-

-La señorita Nahir está en la fuente- dijo Merid señalando una fuente en el fondo del enorme jardín- puede dirigirse con ella en ese sitio...-

-Gracias- dijo Shaka, caminando en esa dirección.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nahir había recibido la visita de su primo unos minutos después. Los dos se habían sentado en la orilla de la fuente. Nahir le había contado su aventura en Grecia.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Nahib, sorprendido- si yo hubiera estado ahí, les hubiera dado su merecido a esos sujetos... aunque los caballeros lo hicieron por ti, y tú estuviste excelente con esa ilusión del fantasma...-

-Ahora que lo pienso, fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, aunque me pareció un poco cruel...- dijo Nahir.

-No menos de lo que se merecían esos mal nacidos- dijo su primo.

-Tal vez tienes razón- dijo Nahir- y bueno, pues Shaka me salvó esa vez...-Nahib rió en voz baja- ¿qué?-

-Nada- dijo el chico. Nahir le lanzó una mirada de fastidio, y él continuó- ¿y como dices que se llamaba ese caballero?-

-¡Shaka!- exclamó Nahir al ver a Shaka justo frente a sus narices, con Sahib en las manos- ¡Sahib!¡lo olvidé!¡lo siento!-

Nahib casi se cae hacia la fuente de la risa, y Nahir le lanzó una mirada de enojo a su primo.

-No hay problema- dijo Shaka, entregándole al tigre- lo olvidaste y... destrozó mis almohadas... pero bueno, ya sabes...-

-Nahir, debo irme- dijo Nahib, sintiéndose de sobra- vuelvo en seguida, creo que tu madre me está llamando...-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Nahir- mi mamá no te está llamando...-

-¿Qué dices, tía Karyme?¿Yo? Sí, ya voy, tía...- dijo Nahib, fingiendo que la madre de Nahir lo llamaba, y se fue corriendo hacia la casa. Nahir lo siguió con la mirada, un tanto molesta.

-Mi primo- comentó Nahir- lo conseguí en un circo- Shaka sonrió.

-¿Y qué te dijeron tus padres?¿Ya están mejor?- preguntó Shaka.

-Sí- dijo Nahir- al principio sí estaban muy preocupados...-

-¿Y que harás?- preguntó Shaka- ¿no piensas continuar con...?-

-Sí quiero- dijo Nahir- pero después de lo que pasó, dudo que papá quiera que vuelva a salir de aquí...-

-Y así es lo mejor- dijo Emir Prassad, llegando al jardín junto a ellos.

-Señor, Nahir comenzó su enseñanza y debe terminarla- dijo Shaka- a muy pocas personas les comparto mis secretos...-

-Ese no es mi problema- dijo Emir Prassad- usted no cumplió con su parte de proteger a mi hija, y...-

-Papá, lo que sucedió no fue culpa de Shaka- interrumpió Nahir- yo me salí del Santuario sin su permiso y sin compañía, a pesar de que él me lo había indicado...-

-Nahir...- murmuró Emir.

-Papá, yo deseo volver al Santuario y terminar de aprender lo que comencé- dijo Nahir- prometo que tendré cuidado y jamás volverá a ocurrir...-

-Como quieras- dijo Emir- mientras no vuelva a ocurrir...- y se fue.

-¿En serio quieres volver?- le preguntó Shaka.

-Por supuesto- dijo Nahir- no sabes lo mucho que te admiro... por haberme enseñado, claro...-

-Claro- dijo Shaka, un tanto apenado.

Nahir sonrió. Shaka entreabrió sus hermosos ojos azules con una sonrisa, a los cuales la chica miraba embobada. Se volvió y vio a su primo Nahib que la miraba desde una ventana y se reía. Bastante apenada, Nahir quiso dar un paso atrás, pero tropezó con una roca y al querer volver a tomar el equilibrio cayó hacia delante, haciendo que Shaka cayera con ella a la fuente.

-Yo...he... lo siento...- dijo Nahir, muy apenada. Las carcajadas de Nahib se escuchaban hasta allá.

-No hay problema- dijo Shaka aparentado serenidad, aunque sus mejillas estaban marcadamente enrojecidas- ¿podrías... levantarte?-

-Oh, sí, claro- dijo Nahir, levantándose. Shaka hizo lo mismo.

-Será mejor que volvamos pronto- dijo Shaka- los dos podemos secarnos en la casa de Virgo... por separado, quiero decir...-

-Claro- dijo Nahir, y se volvió a su primo, quien seguía riendo desde una ventana- Nahib, diles a mis padres que me fui...-

-Por supuesto- respondió Nahib- que te vaya bien...-

-Bueno, listo- dijo Nahir.

Instantes más tarde, los dos aparecieron en la casa de Virgo, Nahir abrazando a Sahib. Shaka ya se imaginaba que Mu no lo dejaría vivir después de eso, pero decidió no preocuparse más por ello por el momento. Abrió su ropero y sacó una enorme toalla, con la que cubrió a Nahir.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó Shaka. Ella asintió- me dio gusto que volvieras...-

-No te gusta dejar nada sin terminar, ¿verdad?- dijo Nahir con una sonrisa.

-No es eso- dijo Shaka, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

Ella lo miró asustada al principio, aunque sin moverse. Poco a poco el rostro del caballero fue acercándose al suyo, hasta que los labios de los dos hicieron contacto. Una vez que se separaron, Nahir abrazó a Shaka por la cintura, y el caballero apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-Gracias por volver por mí- dijo Nahir casi en un susurro.

-Gracias por volver conmigo- dijo Shaka a su vez.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**FIN**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**OMAKE**

**LA BODA DE SAGA**

Al día siguiente, ya muy en la tarde, todo el Santuario se vació. ¿La razón? Todos se encaminaron hacia la catedral de Atenas.

La iglesia estaba llena de personas: caballeros, amazonas, aprendices, generales marinos, ángeles, espectros, guerreros de Asgard y hasta algunos dioses. Artemisa se había encargado de conseguir de Demeter y Perséfone las flores blancas más hermosas para adornarla. Apolo había llevado sus mejores velas, las cuales iluminaban cada rincón del enorme recinto.

En el coro estaban Mime con su arpa, Sorreto y Melody con sus flautas, y Adam con su grupo, y todos esperaban la entrada de la novia para comenzar a tocar. Los invitados tenían fijos sus miradas en Saga, quien aguardaba junto al altar con las manos atrás. A los dos lados del caballero se encontraban Aioros y Shura, sus mejores amigos y ahora sus padrinos.

-Tranquilo, Saga- dijo Aioros en voz baja- estás sudando... todo va a estar bien-

-Sí, no te traumes- dijo Shura casi riendo- ella no te dejaría plantado... si no quisiera casarse contigo ya te hubiera dado calabazas desde hace tiempo...-

-No eres de mucha ayuda, Shura, ¿lo sabías?- susurró Aioros, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Saga estaba tan nervioso que los iba a mandar a otra dimensión a ambos, pero en ese momento comenzó la música. Clara entró. Iba del brazo de su mejor amigo José, y llevaba un ramo de las mejores rosas blancas de Afrodita. Zalika iba atrás de ella, recogiendo la cola del vestido.

José y Clara se detuvieron frente a Saga.

-Saga, Clara es mi mejor amiga- dijo José al entregarla- si algo malo le pasa, morirás...-

-¡José!- murmuró Clara frunciendo el entrecejo. Saga sonrió y, ofreciendo su brazo a la chica, condujo a Clara hacia el altar.

Ese día, Saga y Clara se convirtieron en marido y mujer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Menos mal que todo esto ya acabó- comentó Kanon al salir de la iglesia, junto con Tethis- y tendré un mes entero de vacaciones de Saga en el templo de Géminis...- sonrió- nada ni nadie podrá estropear mi felicidad...-

-¿Y quien cuidará a Zalika durante la luna de miel?- preguntó Tethis. La sonrisa de Kanon se borró casi de inmediato.

-Supuestamente las amazonas- dijo Kanon- pero... yo también-

Tethis sonrió.

-No te preocupes- dijo Tethis- Julián me ha asignado seis meses de servicio en el Santuario de Atena, empezando desde mañana...tal vez podría ayudarte-

-Me parece excelente- dijo Kanon. Tethis estuvo a punto de besarlo, pero Zalika se interpuso entre los dos.

-¡Tío Kanon tiene novia!¡Tío Kanon tiene novia!- canturreó Zalika, saltando alrededor de la pareja- la novia de tío Kanon es bonita pero él no...-

-Qué linda- dijo Tethis con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lindísima...- murmuró Kanon de mal humor.

Mas tarde, la fiesta se llevó a cabo en el Santuario, en el mismo lugar que el baile de Saori. Esta vez, sin embargo, la lista de invitados fue mucho mayor. Las bebidas corrieron por cuenta del dios Dionisio. Hubo también fuegos artificiales, cortesía de Zeus, y muchos globos y serpentinas que Lily había hecho aparecer. Adam y su grupo siguieron tocando en la fiesta. Odiseo y Teseo, los dos ángeles de Artemisa, bailaban muy animadamente con dos de las amazonas.

-Estos dos chicos se han vuelto muy desordenados...- comentó Artemisa a su hermano Apolo, un tanto apenada- siguen el mismo mal ejemplo de Touma...-

Mientras tanto, Touma bailaba muy animado con Melody, sin importarle mucho las miradas de odio de Sorreto.

-¡El ramo! ¡El ramo!- gritaron todos.

Clara sonrió y se volteó. Detrás de ella se acomodaron todas las chicas.

-Ahí va- dijo Clara- una, dos, tres-

Por mucho que la pobre Saori saltó, no lo alcanzó. En cambio, el ramo de rosas blancas cayó justo a los brazos de Selene, quien lo recibió muy sonrojada. Milo la abrazó por la espalda y besó su mejilla. Luego la tomó de la mano.

-Mira, que casualidad- dijo el caballero de Escorpión, buscando entre sus bolsillos, y sacó un pequeño anillo dorado, y se lo puso en el dedo- Selene, ya sé que estuvimos casados por unos días, pero no funcionó... ¿quieres intentarlo de nuevo conmigo? Pero esta vez para siempre...-

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Selene, abrazándolo.

-Mira que cosas- sonrió Tari al ver a Selene- me da gusto por ella...-

-A mi también- dijo Argol- oye, ¿quieres bailar?- Tari lo evaluó con la mirada- digo, no sé si lo tienes permitido...-

-Supuestamente no- dijo Tari, meditándolo un poco. Luego volteó a ver a Isis, quien bailaba animadamente con Shura- bueno, no creo que una sola vez sea tan malo...-

-Excelente- dijo Argol.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, la fiesta se terminó. Todos volvieron a sus casas a dormir. Antes de retirarse, Saga y Clara se quedaron mirando la luna que estaba a punto de desaparecer para darle paso al sol.

-Juntos para siempre- dijo Saga, rodeando su espalda con un abrazo.

-Exacto- dijo Clara, apoyándose en el hombro de él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**FIN DEL OMAKE**

¡Listo! Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final, y por todos sus reviews. El siguiente fic es el de Afrodita de Piscis (aunque usted no lo crea!) y tendrán que disculpar mis desvaríos porque voy a estar desvelándome constantemente durante este mes. Un saludo a todos, y hasta pronto.

**Abby L. / Nona**


End file.
